El problema de Dipper
by Andres Rey
Summary: Un error puede llevar a nuestro joven caza misterios a un mundo de agonía, un amor es lo que se necesita para reparar los dolores del pasado, un viejo enemigo que se niega a desaparecer ¿Como hará nuestro joven, o quizás no tan joven, caza misterios para sobrellevar todo esto?. Bueno, la respuesta esta en este fic.
1. Un comienzo simple

**Gravity Falls no me pertenece, todos los derechos los tiene Alex H.**

 **Un comienzo simple.**

Era una mañana de verano tranquila en un pequeño pueblo de oregon, 2 gemelos acababan de bajar del autobús y estaban dispuestos a dirigirse hacia el centro del pueblo donde les iba a esperar su tío abuelo para recogerlos, en la víspera de su cumpleaños 18, los gemelos decidieron pasar su verano en GRAVITY FALLS.

Siendo este un lugar que guarda hermosos recuerdos para ambos sobre su niñez, no pudieron elegir un mejor lugar para vacacionar antes de dar el paso hacia la adultez, y con ello hacia una nueva vida.

-Es bueno volver - Dijo una voz la cual me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Si… - Respondí sin mucho ánimo, no sé cómo me deje convencer por Mabel para venir a pasar las vacaciones en este pueblo.

-Oh vamos Dipper, hace tiempo que no venimos a Gravity Falls, ¿podrías mostrar al menos un poco de emoción? - Me dijo con una expresión un poco molesta.

-Mabel, ya no somos niños, no podemos estar emocionándonos por cualquier cosa – Fue mi respuesta, ya casi cumplimos 18 años, no podemos seguir actuando como niños para siempre.

-Aguafiestas – Fue todo lo que alcance a escuchar antes de llegar al centro del pueblo, donde pude ver a un viejo en traje recostado sobre un auto rojo mientras lee el periódico.

-Tío Stan – Grito Mabel antes de salir disparada a abrazarlo, a veces me sorprende lo escandalosa que puede llegar a ser.

-Hola mi niña – Le oí decir.

Aunque al principio el tío stand parecía querer torturarme y hacerme la vida imposible, con el pasar de los años se ha vuelto una persona más amigable con nosotros, eso no quiere decir que nos trate del todo bien, pero al menos nos trata mejor que a la mayoría.

-Ya no soy una niña tío Stan, ya casi cumplo 18 años – Oí decir a Mabel, si tan solo su actitud lo demostrara.

-Jaja, tienes razón, ya no son los niños que solían venir todos los veranos en busca de misterios a Gravity Falls – Dijo Stan, no sé si es mi imaginación, pero creí notar un toque de melancolía en su voz.

-Hola tío Stan – Dije un poco feliz, he de admitirlo, aunque mi idea original no era pasar el verano en este pueblo, me alegra volver a ver a ese viejo.

-Hola Dipper, veo que sigues siendo tan serio como siempre – Me dijo con una sonrisa en la cara, al parecer a él también le alegra verme.

-Algo así – Fue todo lo que alcance a responder.

-Bueno, que estamos esperando, les tengo preparada una fiesta de bienvenida a ambos – Dijo stan con una inusual emoción en él.

-Si – Grito Mabel, al perecer la idea de la fiesta la emociono a ella también.

No sé qué me depare este verano en Gravity Falls, pero tengo la sensación de que va a ser inolvidable.


	2. La fiesta

**Gravity Falls no me pertenece, todos los derechos los tiene Alex H.**

 **La fiesta.**

El camino paso sin muchas complicaciones, el tío Stan nos preguntaba cosas sobre la escuela y como estaban nuestros padres, Mabel no paraba de hablar sobre sus novios y los romances que había tenido, desde que los 2 entramos en secundaria nos fuimos distanciando poco a poco, Mabel siendo una chica alegre y extrovertida no tuvo problemas para rodearse de amigos, yo por otro lado… bueno, digamos que a mí no me resulta tan fácil eso de "Socializar", creo que esa es una de las razones por las que quiso hacer este viaje, "pasar tiempo de calidad como hermanos como en los viejos tiempos", si tan solo fuera tan fácil… en fin, creo que me los estoy pensando demasiado.

-Y cuéntame Dipper, ¿cómo te va en las clases? – Era la voz del tío Stan, que al parecer ya estaba un poco cansado de escuchar a Mabel hablar sobre sus novios, ¿quién lo culpa?

-Normal supongo – Respondí sin mucho ánimo, la verdad no me sentía con ganas de hablar de eso en vacaciones.

-¡¿NORMAL?!, Dipper es el mejor de la clase, el otro día lo vi resolver un problema del algebra como si fuera un mero juego de niños – Esta vez fue la voz de Mabel la que hablo.

-No era tan difícil, cualquiera lo podría haber resuelto si hubiera prestado atención a clases.

-Presumido – Me decía Mabel mientras me sacaba la lengua como una niña pequeña.

-Bueno niños, ya hemos llegado – Fue entonces cuando la vi, una vieja cabaña un poco maltratada con el pasar de los años, con una letra S caída de donde se supone que tendría que decir MYSTERY SHACK, perfectamente imperfecto como solía decir Wendy… Wendy… la verdad es que ese es un tema en el cual he querido evitar pensar, aunque no siempre me resulta sencillo, desde que se fue con sus padres a una ciudad más grande para buscar mejores posibilidades no he sabido nada de ella, ¿cómo estará ahora?, es una pregunta que me hago constantemente, sea como sea, espero que le esté yendo bien, donde quiera que este…

-Dipper ayúdame con el equipaje – Grito Mabel desde la parte trasera del coche, mientras intentaba sacar una maleta que se había atorado con las demás, ¿en qué momento se había bajado?

Me baje del coche y fui a ayudarla, cuando llegue a la parte trasera del coche pude ver como forcejeaba para sacar la maleta que se había atorado, me resulto gracioso ver su cara de frustración al no poder lograrlo, costo sacar todas las maletas de la cajuela, pero al final logre bajarlas todas y estábamos dispuestos a dirigirnos a la entrada, Mabel de la emoción salió corriendo de inmediato a la puerta dejándome con todas las maletas a mí - Gracias hermana – dije en voz baja antes de comenzar a llevar una por una todas las maletas hasta la entrada de la cabaña.

Ya en la puerta, el tío Stan nos abrió y nos dijo que pasáramos primero, me inquiete un poco al notar que todo estaba oscuro, esa inquietud paso rápidamente a ser un grito de sorpresa al ver como Soos y Melody gritaban Bienvenidos mientras encendían las luces y nos lanzaban confeti a la cara… espera un segundo… MELODY?

-Soos, casi me das un infarto – Fue lo que dije mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento.

-Jeje, lo siento amiguito, pero es que estamos emocionados de volver a verlos – Respondió con una sonrisa sincera en la cara.

-Melody, no sabía que estuvieras aquí – Era la voz de mi hermana, a la cual parece haberle animado, aún más si es posible, la sorpresa preparada por nuestros amigos.

-Hola Mabel, decidí pasar estas vacaciones en Gravity Falls ya que tenía ganas de ver a Soos en persona – Decía mientras le dedicaba un pequeño beso en la mejilla a su novio.

-Este sin duda va a ser un verano inolvidable – Dijo Mabel con su típica cara de niña ilusionada.

-Bueno, a que estamos esperando – Dijo Soos – Hemos preparado un banquete para celebrar su llegada.

-Aunque suene tentador Soos, primero debo ir a llevar las maletas a la habitación – Dije con un poco de fastidio por la ardua tarea que estaba por hacer.

-Oh vamos niño, ya lo hare yo, tu ve y disfruta de la comida.

-Gracias tío Stan.

Acto seguido nos dirigimos hacia la sala la cual fue decorada para la ocasión, había un gran letrero que decía "Bienvenidos de vuelta" pegado a la pared, la mesa estaba repleta de comida a más no poder y en el medio de todo había un gran pastel, de verdad se esforzaron en hacerlo.

La fiesta era amena y entretenida, Soos contaba chistes que no tenían nada de gracia, pero que aun así nos reíamos para no hacerlo quedar mal, Mabel estaba encantada con la comida y en menos de media hora ya había comido 2/4 de todo lo que había, yo por mi lado estaba hablando con el tío Stan sobre cómo iban las cosas en la cabaña estos últimos años, me dijo que bien pero algo en su semblante me dijo que no era del todo cierto.

-Oye Dipper, me preguntaba si podrías hacer de cajero estas vacaciones, desde que Wendy se fue no he podido encontrar a nadie que cubra su lugar – Me pregunto con un deje de tristeza en su voz, al parecer no fui el único al que le afecto la ida de Wendy.

-Seguro tío stan, no hay problema – Dije intentando animarlo un poco.

-Gracias chico, ahora ve con los demás, seguro que tienen un montón de cosas de que hablar – Me dijo antes de llevarme a donde estaban los demas.

El resto de la velada paso entre historias y risas, al final no sé hasta cuando duro la fiesta pero ya era altas horas de la noche, Mabel y yo nos fuimos a la habitación ya que Soos se había ofrecido a limpiar todo junto con Melody.

Ya en la habitación ambos nos preparábamos para irnos a dormir – ¿Estas feliz de volver? – Me extraño la pregunta de Mabel, pero no le di mucha importancia – Claro, es bueno verlos a todos tan animados como los recordaba – Le respondí mostrando una media sonrisa –Que bueno – Acto seguido Mabel salto a la cama para luego agazaparse en medio de las sabanas –Este será un gran verano – Fue lo que dijo antes de caer rendida a las manos de Morfeo.

-Buenas noches Mabel – Dije antes de apagar la lámpara de mesa y rendirme también al reino de los sueños.

 **Comentarios?**


	3. El primer turno

**Gravity Falls no me pertenece, todos los derechos los tiene Alex H.**

 **El primer turno.**

Amanecía, los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana de la habitación impidiéndome seguir con mi sueño, me senté en la cama aun adormilado y dirigí mi mirada hacia la cama de Mabel, vacía, al parecer se había levantado primero que yo, me pare y fui hacia el cuarto de baño, me bañe y cepille mis dientes antes de bajar a la cocina a desayunar.

-Buenos días – Dije entrando a la cocina.

-Buenos días chico – Respondió el tío Stan mientras tomaba su café y leía el periódico.

-Buenos días Dipper – Saludaba una enérgica Mabel la cual estaba jugando con su comida, ¿cómo puede tener tanta energía siempre?

Fui al refrigerador y me serví un tazón de cereal para luego sentarme a comer con los demás – No olvides que hoy empiezas tu turno en la caja registradora – dijo el tío Stan antes de volver a centrar su atención en el periódico – No lo he hecho – respondí para luego empezar a comer mi desayuno.

Una vez acabado, fui a arreglarme a la habitación para el día que me esperaba, me sorprendí al ver a Mabel entrar corriendo en busca de algo que ponerse.

-¿Porque la prisa Mabel? – Pregunte intrigado por la actitud de mi gemela.

-Candy y Grenda me llamaron para salir de compras con ellas hoy – Dijo para acto seguido sacarme con la excusa de que se iba a vestir.

-Hoy será un gran día – pensé de forma sarcástica para luego dirigirme a cubrir mi turno en la caja registradora.

Eran ya las 12 del mediodía y todavía no pasaba ningún cliente por la cabaña, me resulto extraño, normalmente el tío Stan siempre lograba engañar a los turistas para que vinieran y gastaran su dinero en mercancía pirata, parecía que iba a ser un día sin mucho trabajo, al menos así era hasta que vi pararse enfrente de la cabaña a un autobús de 2 pisos, era extraño ver uno de esos por aquí, observe cómo se bajaba un grupo de personas y se acercaba a la entrada de la cabaña.

-Así que esta es la famosa cabaña del misterio eh, no me parece la gran cosa –Dijo uno mientras entraba seguido por todos los demás.

-Hey Sam, ven a ver esto – decía otro mientras jugaba con un globo de aire.

-Si lo rompen lo pagan – Vocifere yo sin mucho ánimo de aguantar a unos adolescentes inmaduros, aunque yo mismo sea un adolescente también.

-Te pido disculpas por mis amigos – Oí decir a una voz femenina, la cual pertenecía a la chica que estaba parada al frente del mostrador, media unos 1,70 de alto, era un poco pálida de piel, llevaba el cabello corto de color negro con un mechón morado en frente, portaba una vestimenta un poco llamativa: Una camisa de la banda Kiss, un bluyín de color negro, zapatos de cuero y una guitarra colgada en su espalda.

-No… no hay problema – Vamos Dipper, porque te pones nervioso, es solo una chica como todas las demás.

-¿Hoy no ha sido un buen día, eh? – Pregunto mientras recorría su mirada por todo el lugar.

-Ha habido mejores – Respondí.

-Siendo este un lugar histórico para Gravity Falls, me sorprende no ver a más gente por aquí – Dijo ella volviendo a posar sus ojos sobre mí, por un minuto quede perdido en esos ojos azules como el cielo, hasta que su propia voz me devolvió a la realidad.

-Somos una banda que está de gira por todo Oregón, y nuestro siguiente concierto es en este lugar.

-Eso suena genial.

-Sí, lo es, si quieres puedes venir, será mañana a las 3 en la plaza central del pueblo – Dijo para después entregarme un panfleto de su banda.

-Estaré encantado de ir – Respondí emocionado por la idea.

-Muy bien, entonces te veo mañana a las 3 chico de la caja.

Acto seguido la vi salir de la tienda junto con sus compañeros y volver a subir al autobús que los había traído, no pude hacer más que quedarme mirando como se alejaba hasta perderse en el horizonte.

El resto de la tarde paso sin mayores complicaciones, supongo que fue un golpe de suerte puesto que no podía quitar mis pensamientos de esa chica misteriosa que había venido hoy a la tienda, seguí así hasta que llegó la hora de cerrar, el tío Stan nos había llamado a todos para cenar.

Mabel ya había regresado de sus compras con sus amigas y estaba entretenida contándonos como les fue en el día y de los chicos guapos que vio por el pueblo.

-Era tan guapo, tenía unos ojos hermosos, se llamaba Fernado y…

-Vale, vale mi niña, mejor como tu cena antes de que se enfrié – Sugirió Stan señalando el plato de comida de Mabel.

-Está bien – Respondió sin mucho ánimo para después centrarse en su comida.

-Dipper, me preguntaba si mañana podrías ayudarme a comprar algunas cosas en el mercado, necesito reponer mercancías para la tienda. – Dijo Stan con una sorpresiva emoción en su voz.

-Lo siento tío Stan, pero mañana tengo planes para salir a un concierto – Respondí un poco culpable por denegar su oferta.

-Oh, ya veo, bueno, espero que la pases bien – Su voz sonaba un poco desilusionada, de verdad me duele verlo así, pero ya había prometido ir al concierto, además, será una buena oportunidad para ver a esa chica de nuevo.

Terminada la cena Mabel y yo subimos a la habitación dispuestos a tener otra noche refrescante de sueño.

-No debiste haberlo rechazado Dipper – Dijo Mabel con un tono recriminatorio en su voz.

-Ya tenía planas Mabel, no puedo cambiarlos así como así – Le dije yo con un tono un poco obstinado.

-Pero Dipper, sabes que son pocas las veces en que Stan te pide salir juntos, él ya está viejo, le quedan pocos años de vida, lo único que quiere es pasar sus últimos momentos con su familia. – La voz de Mabel sonaba un poco apagada al decir esto ultimo.

-…La respuesta sigue siendo no Mabel, ahora vete a dormir que ya es tarde – Finalice para acto seguido acostarme en la cama y abrigarme con la sabana.

-"Suspiro", espero que estés haciendo lo correcto hermano – Fue todo lo que oí antes de que ella apagara la luz y se acostara a dormir.

-Yo también Mabel, yo también…


	4. El concierto

**Gravity Falls no me pertenece, todos los derechos los tiene Alex H.**

 **El concierto.**

Eran ya las 1 de la tarde y yo me estaba alistando para el concierto, la noche fue pesada, puesto que casi no pude dormir pensando en ella… es extraño, desde lo que paso con Wendy he evitado en la medida de lo posible tener algún tipo de contacto con las chicas, y ni hablar de una relación amorosa, pero por alguna extraña razón siento que puedo confiar en ella, tal vez es una decisión muy apresurada considerando que ni siquiera se su nombre, sea como sea, hoy lo averiguare, quizá no es demasiado tarde para darle otra oportunidad al amor.

Una vez alistado baje a la sala, cuando llegue vi a Soos y al tío Stan hablando tranquilamente.

-Buen día chico, ¿ya estás listo para el concierto? – Pregunto el tío Stan cuando me vio bajar.

-Sí, de verdad lamento no poder acompañarte hoy tío Stand – Respondí aun sintiéndome un poco culpable por eso.

-No te preocupes Dipper, ve y diviértete, quien sabe, a lo mejor y te consigues una novia – Decía de forma jovial mientras me daba un codazo en el abdomen.

-Tío Stan – Grite un poco sonrojado.

-Si quieres puedes usar mi camioneta chico – Me ofreció Soos mientras me daba sus llaves.

-¿Estás seguro? – Pregunte con un poco de duda pensando que podría llegar a necesitarla.

-Seguro, hoy tenía pensado llevar a Melody en un paseo en bote – Me dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

-Gracias Soos.

-Por cierto chico, ¿has visto a Mabel hoy? – Interrumpió el tío Stan.

-Dijo que saldría hoy con un chico, al parecer se consiguió otro novio – Esperemos que este le dure más de una semana.

-Bueno, mejor te vas ya si no quieres llegar tarde – Dijo el tío Stan dándome una palmada en la espalda.

-Volveré a eso de las 5 – Dije yo para después ir a la entrada de la tienda donde estaba la camioneta de Soos.

Después de unos 15 minutos de camino y aguantar las incesantes cornetas de los demás conductores, llegue por fin al lugar donde se iba a llevar a cabo el concierto, había una gran cantidad de gente amontonada en el lugar, en su mayoría eran adolescentes tomando y gritando, un poco estridente para mi gusto, pero… ¿qué se podía esperar de un concierto?

Busque un lugar para aparcarme, por suerte o desgracia mía encontré uno al lado del autobús que había visto la tarde pasada, no había otro lugares libres así que no me quedo de otra que estacionarme hay.

Estaba apagando el motor y cerrando la puerta con llave cuando una voz familiar volvió a sonar en mi cabeza.

-Es bueno ver que cumples tus promesas – Decía la chica por la cual había estado suspirando toda la noche.

-Sí, te dije que vendría y aquí estoy – Respondí intentando ocultar un poco el sonrojo que había comenzado a subir por mi cara.

-Creo que no nos hemos presentado correctamente, me llamo Rose, soy la vocalista de la banda.

-Me llamo Dipper, encantado de conocerte – Respondí de la forma más natural posible.

-Bueno Dipper, espero que disfrutes del concierto – Dijo para acto seguido dirigirse a un gran escenario en medio de la multitud junto con sus demás compañeros de banda.

-Ya lo estoy haciendo… - Parece que mi corazonada fue correcta, Rose es la única chica después de Wendy que me hace sentir esto, creí que nunca lo volvería a sentir, tal ves si exista eso de segundas oportunidades.

Encontrar el lugar perfecto fue más difícil de lo que pensé, con la gran multitud de gente reunida y los gritos y bebidas volando por doquier, hacían de esta una tarea difícil de llevar a cabo, al final, pude encontrar un lugar que me daba una vista directa de todo el escenario, la voz de Rose sonaba armoniosa en contraste con los gritos de la multitud y el sonido de los instrumentos.

Ya una vez acabado el concierto me dirigí hacia el lugar donde había aparcado la camioneta.

-¿Te gusto el concierto? –Pregunto Rose la cual venía con su banda hacia el autobús.

-Fue increíble, estuviste alucinante – Dije incapaz de contener la emoción.

-Gracias por el cumplido.

-Rose date prisa, tenemos que llegar al hotel para reservar las habitaciones – Dijo uno de sus compañeros de banda.

-¿Creí que se irían al siguiente pueblo para continuar con su gira? – Pregunte con miedo de tener que verla partir frente a mis ojos.

-Ese era el plan original, pero no muchas veces se tiene la oportunidad de visitar un lugar como Gravity Falls, así que decidimos alargar un poco más la estancia – Oír esas palabras hicieron que mi corazón volviera a latir.

-Si necesitas un guía yo con gusto te puedo enseñar los alrededores – Dije esperando poder salir con ella, aunque solo fuera para mostrarle el pueblo.

-um... muy bien Dipper, ¿qué te parece mañana en este lugar a las 11?

-Suena perfecto – Grite excitado.

-ROSEEEE…

-Bueno, tengo que irme o mis compañeros me dejara sin habitación, te veo mañana Dipper – Pronuncio para acto seguido subir al autobús y alejarse de mí de nuevo.

No sé si esto es un sueño o no, pero acabo de conseguir una cita con la chica más hermosa que he visto.

Al llegar a la cabaña pude ver como el tío Stan descargaba algunas cosas de la cajuela del auto, lo ayude y acto seguido fuimos a cenar, Mabel ya había llegado y nos contaba sobre su nuevo novio, se llamaba Arturo y al parecer era empleado en una tienda de cosméticos.

Después de terminar la cena me dirigí a la habitación junto con Mabel.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy en tu concierto? –Pregunto Mabel mientras acomodaba unos peluches en su cama.

-Bien, fue muy divertido.

-¿Pudiste ver a la chica que querías? –Inquirió con una sonrisa picarona en su rostro.

-Que… como supiste de eso... – Dije nervioso por la repentina pregunta de Mabel.

-Dipper, soy tu hermana, te conozco desde pequeño y se cómo eres cuando te enamoras.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo Mabel –Grite nervioso a más no poder.

-De acuerdo Romeo, solo trata de no arruinarlo como lo hiciste con Wendy –Dijo para después acostarse a dormir, no entiendo como se pudo haber enterado, es decir, no soy tan obvio, ¿cierto?.

Esa noche dormí como nunca con la promesa de que mañana sería un gran día.

 **Feliz navidad a todos.**

 **¿Qué les pareció el nuevo personaje?**

 **Déjenme la respuesta en sus reviews.**


	5. El Gran Día

**Gravity Falls no me pertenece, todos los derechos los tiene Alex H.**

 **No tenía pensado subir otro capítulo hasta año nuevo, esta va por ti cesar, gracias por seguirme, lamento lo de tu celular, espero que te guste.**

 **El Gran Día.**

Eran alrededor de las 10: 45 de la mañana, yo ya me encontraba en el lugar donde me iba a reunir con Rose, la verdad es que la mañana había empezado mal a más no poder, como había terminado cansado del día de ayer me levante tarde para el desayuno, en consecuencia de eso cuando baje a buscar comida no encontré nada, obligado a salir sin desayunar me aliste lo mejor que pude para la cita…, en que estás pensando Dipper, esto no es una cita, solo vas a ir a mostrarle los alrededores a Rose, ella solo te ve como un conocido, aunque me gustaría que me mirara de otra manera…

Absorto en mis pensamientos no note cuando una chica con cabello raro y ropa extravagante se paró al lado mío.

-¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan distraído esta mañana? –Pregunto Rose con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Rose, hola…no es nada importante, me alegra que vinieras – Dije con nerviosismo en mi voz por la repentina sorpresa que me había dado.

-Tú te ofreciste a mostrarme el lugar, sería muy descortés no venir –Respondió dirigiéndome una mirada fija, de nuevo había quedado atrapado por sus hermosos ojos.

-Y bien chico de la caja, ¿A dónde vamos primero? – Dijo ella haciéndome volver a la realidad.

-oh… claro, estas aquí para que te muestre el pueblo, primero vallamos al centro comercial, de ahí decidiremos nuestro siguiente destino.

El resto del día estuvimos paseando por todos los lugares de alguna manera relevantes para Gravity Falls, yo le contaba un poco sobre la historia del pueblo y ella me prestaba atención como si de un profeta se tratase, ya habiendo recorrido la gran mayoría de lugares, decidí llevarla a un parque que se encontraba un poco a las afueras de la ciudad.

Estábamos caminando tranquilamente cuando de repente su voz me saca de mi ensoñación de nuevo.

-Gracias por esto Dipper, de verdad que me divertí mucho contigo el día de hoy –Decía mientras caminaba a mi lado.

-De nada Rose, yo también me divertí mucho contigo hoy –De verdad es hermosa, no se cuanto más voy a poder controlarme.

-Oye Dipper, ¿tú estás saliendo con alguien actualmente? –Esa pregunta me tomo desprevenido, será que yo también le gusto, cálmate Dipper, no pierdas los estribos, respóndele de la manera más natural posible.

-De… de momento no estoy saliendo con nadie – Respondí intentando parecer lo más natural y desinteresado posible, aunque por dentro estuviera ardiendo de felicidad por la sola idea de poder salir con ella.

-¿Y no hay nadie que te interese?- Inquirió volviendo a posar esos hermosos ojos sobre mí, joder, porque eres tan condenadamente linda.

-Bu… bueno, hay una chica, pero no sé si ella sienta lo mismo por mí- Dije apartando la mirada de su cara volviéndola a fijar en el camino.

-Um… ¿y esa chica de casualidad no seré yo? – Dijo pegando un brinco para posicionarse al frente mío, impidiéndome seguir con mi camino, se me corto el habla en ese momento, no sabía que responder, ¿cómo se supone que conteste a eso?

-Bu… bueno… -Dije bajando la mirada intentando no mostrar mi sonrojo, que en ese momento se encontraba por toda mi cara y parecía que fuera a explotar en cualquier segundo.

-Eso lo responde todo – Dijo para acto seguido jalarme del cuello de la camisa y robarme un corto y fugaz, aunque aun así hermoso y placentero beso.

-Rose… -No podía salir de mi estupefacción, era acaso posible que un simple beso me quitara todas las palabras de la boca y me llevara a ser el hombre más feliz de la tierra, si lo era, pero eso solo porque vino de los labios de esa chica a la cual he estado deseando los últimos día con un fervor insofocable.

-Dipper, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo? –Fue todo, cualquier índice de razón y cordura que tenía habían desaparecido con esas simples palabras, ahora solo quedaba dejarle paso al deseo.

Sin previo aviso la agarre entre mis brazos volviéndola a acercar a mí para esta ves ser yo quien le robara un beso, solo que este tenía el propósito de ser mucho más profundo que el anterior, no me importaba quien nos pudiera estar mirando, solo quería tenerla cerca de mí, poco a poco Rose también fue correspondiendo el beso, abriendo un poco su boca permitiéndome jugar con su lengua, fue un beso apasionado, lleno de deseo y pasión, no sé cuánto fue que duramos así, pero no quería interrumpir ese momento por nada del mundo, para desgracia mía, soy humano, y eso me exige respirar para poder seguir viviendo.

Nos separamos, nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas intentando recuperar el aire que habíamos perdido en ese hermoso momento.

-Vaya, eso me tomo por sorpresa – Decía mientras me mostraba una sonrisa en su cara.

-Lo siento, no pude contenerme – Fue todo lo que atine a decir con el poco aliento que tenía.

-No te preocupes, yo también lo estaba deseando – Dijo para acto seguido plantarme un tierno y cálido beso en la mejilla –Pero deberías tener un poco en cuenta el lugar en donde estamos.

Fue en ese momento que dirigí mi mirada hacia lo que nos rodeaba, había un montón de gente alrededor nuestro que nos estaban mirando, algunos con un gesto desaprobatorio, otros con una sonrisa en la cara, pero todo eso ya me importaba muy poco, porque en esos momentos era el hombre más feliz que podía haber existido.

-No me importa donde este, siempre y cuando pueda estar contigo –Respondí para acto seguido plantarle un dulce beso en los labios.

-Vaya Dipper Pines, resultaste ser todo un romántico –Decía con una mirada burlona.

El resto de la tarde la pasamos caminando tomados de la mano por el parque, ya oscurecía y tenía que volver a la cabaña, no quería separarme de ella, pero me reconfortaba el hecho de que esta no era la última vez que la vería, ahora que somos novios, podre pasar todo el tiempo que quiera con ella.

Fui hacia el hotel donde se quedaba para acompañarla y despedirme.

-Dipper, aún no te he dado mi numero cierto –Decía más como afirmación que como pregunta.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, no –Acto seguido la vi sacar de su cartera un celular.

-Muy bien, anota xxxxxxxxxxx.

-Vale, ya lo tengo.

-Pues entonces, hasta la próxima Dipper Pines –Dijo para luego plantarme un beso casi tan apasionado como el del parque y después salir corriendo hacia su habitación, cielos, esta chica si sabía cómo volverme loco.

El camino de regreso a la cabaña fue tranquilo y apacible, no podía apartar la mente del el gran día que tuve hoy, y de la chica que seguramente me robaría el sueño otra vez.

 **Ahora sí, hasta año nuevo.**

 **Les quiero decir que no soy muy experto en esto, así que si tienen algún comentario negativo por favor no se limiten y escríbanmelo en sus reviews, ya que estos son los que me ayudan a mejorar como escritor.**


	6. La chica de mis sueños

**Gravity Falls no me pertenece, todos los derechos los tiene Alex H.**

 **Feliz año nuevo.**

 **La chica de mis sueños.**

El sol se estaba levantando y con él una emoción crecía en mi pecho, este era oficialmente mi primer día de noviazgo con Rose, no podía esperar a verla, así que me levante lo más rápido que pude y me aliste lo más pronto posible, no quería pasar un segundo más sin ella. Estaba a punto de irme cuando una pregunta cruzo por mi mente ¿A dónde te diriges?, todavía no sabía dónde se estaba hospedando Rose, en ese momento recordé que ella me había dado su número de teléfono la noche anterior, sin más dilación salí corriendo en busca del móvil y del papel en donde había anotado su número, una vez en mi posesión empecé a marcar.

-Bueno – Hablaba una voz somnolienta al otro lado de la línea, al parecer la había despertado.

-Hola Rose, soy Dipper – Espero no haber sonado demasiado ansioso en ese momento, de verdad me alegraba el oír su voz.

-¿Dipper, que pasa para que me llames a estas horas? – Sonaba confundida, aunque bueno, en parte es mi culpa por llamarla apenas se levanta el sol.

-Es que… Bueno… Yo… - Estaba sumamente nervioso y avergonzado, no podía completar una oración sin tartamudear, del otro lado de la línea solo se escuchaba un silencio expectante.

-"Suspiro", me estaba preguntando si podía verte – Hay esta, se lo dije, la verdad no sé porque me pongo tan nervioso, ella es mi novia, se supone que es normal querer verla, y aun así, eme aquí, inquieto por la respuesta que estaba a punto de darme.

-…¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?, anota mi dirección de hotel, yo me iré alistando mientras tu llegas – Acto seguido me dio la dirección del hotel y el número de habitación.

-Ok, ya lo tengo, estaré hay enseguida – Mi impaciencia estaba en su límite, quería verla lo más pronto posible.

-Vale, te estaré esperando Dipper Pines – Contesto para luego cortar la llamada.

Mi euforia tomo el control de mi cuerpo, salí corriendo de la cabaña del misterio para dirigirme hacia el hotel de Rose, pasados unos 20 minutos al fin pude llegar a la entrada, me senté en un banco que estaba en la acera un momento, había corrido varias manzanas de camino aquí, no quería que Rose me viera en un estado tan deplorable, ya una vez recuperado me dirigí hacia la puerta del hotel, era sorpresivamente lujoso, debía de tener cuando mínimo unos 15 pisos de alto y la entrada era de cristal, parecía el tipo de lugar en donde se quedarían los noroeste.

El vestíbulo era amplio, tenía unos candelabros colgados y algunas pinturas colgadas en las paredes las cuales le daban un toque de refinamiento al lugar, el centro de la sala había una gran circulo de cerámica blanca colocado en el suelo, rodeado por una cerámica café en el resto del lugar, me costaba trabajo creer que hubiera un hotel tan lujoso en Gravity Falls, y más aún, que Rose pudiera pagarlo, sin duda su banda ha de ser muy famosa para poder pagar algo así, me pregunto porque no abre escuchado antes de ella.

Me dirigía hacia la recepción y pude ver a una empleada en su computador ordenandos algunos archivos detrás de un escritorio de caoba, me acerque a ella para preguntarle sobre la habitación de Rose.

-Disculpe – Ella dejo lo que estaba haciendo y alzo su mirada hacia mí – Buenos días, vengo a hacer una visita.

-El señor Pines supongo, ya se nos informó que vendría con anterioridad, la señorita Rose lo está esperando en su habitación, está en el piso 12 al final del pasillo, si le resulta complicado llegar puede pedir asistencia de alguno de los empleados, ellos estarán encantados de atenderle – Aunque dijera eso su tono de voz denotaba todo lo contrario.

-Creo que eso no será necesario, muchas gracias. – Dije para luego dirigirme a un ascensor que se encontraba al lado del escritorio y presionar el botón con el número 12 grabado encima, a medida que iba subiendo mis nervios iban aumentando, podía escuchar claramente el latido de mi corazón y sentía que este retumbaba en mi cabeza, al final fue el sonido de una campana la cual indicaba que ya habíamos llegado lo que me saco de mis pensamientos.

Pude ver un amplio pasillo que era iluminado por los mismos candelabros que se encontraban en el vestíbulo, avance con paso titubeante hacia la puerta que se encontraba al final de ese pasillo, una vez enfrente pude ver que el número de habitación era el 301, toque la puerta con una mano temblorosa obra de los nervios, porque me ponía así se preguntaran, la verdad es que ni yo mismo lo sé, lo único que sé es que el solo hecho de pensar en Rose hacia que mi corazón se acelerara y mis sentidos se opacaran, para mi ella era lo más valioso que tenía en ese momento, después de Wendy perdí completamente la esperanza de volverme a enamorar, pero eso quedo en el pasado, porque ahora era ella quien ocupaba mis pensamientos, el dolor que sentía había sido sustituido por el gran amor y aprecio que tengo hacia Rose, ella era mi salvación, mi segunda oportunidad…

Ensimismado en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta cuando la puerta se abrió, y hay en el marco de la puerta estaba ella con su típica sonrisa juguetona mirándome directamente.

-Bienvenido de vuelta Romeo – Dijo ella cuando noto que volví en mí, en ese momento mis instintos se apoderaron otra vez de mí y la bese como si este fuera el último beso que le daría en toda mi vida, al cabo de unos segundos nos separamos.

-Tranquilo Dipper, a mí también me da gusto verte – En ese momento una cálida sonrisa se dibujó en ella, fue entonces cuando me fije en lo que traía puesto, una camisa negra con el logo de una banda que desconozco y unos bluyines azul oscuro, no sé porque pero ese tipo de ropa, aunque sencilla, lucia muy bien en ella.

-Lo siento, mis instintos se apoderaron de mí – Respondía un poco nervioso por lo que acababa de hacer, de la nada ella se acerca a mí y rodea con sus brazos mi cuello.

-Dipper, somos novios ahora, no tienes que disculparte por cosas como esas – Decía ella para luego darme un apasionado beso francés.

El momento era perfecto, mis sentidos estaban completamente extasiados por el beso de Rose, nada podía arruinarlo, o eso creía yo, como si el mundo hubiera conspirado en contra mía en ese momento mi estómago hiso un ruido como el de un león intentando asustar a su presa, con las prisas se me había olvidado completamente desayunar.

Nos separamos, me sentía sumamente apenado por haber arruinado el momento, dios si existes llévame en este momento.

-Parece que alguien tiene hambre – Decía Rose en un tono juguetón.

-Lo siento, con las prisas se me ha olvidado comer el desayunado.

-Quieres comer algo en mi habitación – Asentí con la cabeza y acto seguido entramos a su habitación, era muy espaciosa, tenía una cama matrimonial en medio de una de las paredes, una mesa para 4 personas en el centro, un televisor de plasma colgado al frente de la cama, un candelabro central que iluminaba toda la sala, la habitación estaba conectada a otras 2 puertas, uno supongo que es la puerta de baño, pero no sé qué puede haber detrás de la segunda.

Rose hiso un gesto con la mano para que me sentara en la mesa, yo obedecí.

-¿Qué quieres comer? – Preguntaba ella mientras traía un vaso de agua de la segunda puerta, al parecer era una cocina.

-No sé, ¿Qué tiene disponible el servicio a la habitación? – Pregunte yo mientras le daba un sorbo al vaso de agua.

-Dipper, desde hace algún tiempo que yo misma me preparo lo que como, dime que quieres que te haga – Respondía ella mostrándome una dulce sonrisa.

-En ese caso sorpréndeme, comeré lo que me hagas, seguramente ha de estar delicioso – Dije yo intrigado por el platillo que me fuera a hacer.

-Gracias por el cumplido Romeo – Dijo para acto seguido propinarme un dulce beso en la mejilla y dirigirse hacia la cocina, de la nada el pensamiento de ella vistiendo únicamente un delantal mientras cocina apareció en mi mente, un leve sonrojo apareció en mi cara, pero que rayos estás pensando Dipper Pines, apenas llevan saliendo un día, aún es muy pronto para eso, aunque… , no, saca esas ideas de tu mente, ella es lo mejor que te ha pasado en estos últimos años, no lo arruines.

Pasaban los minutos y un agradable olor comenzaba a inundar toda la habitación, mi expectativa subía más y más con el pasar del tiempo, al fin, después de unos minutos que parecieron interminables, Rose salió de la cocina con 2 platos en la mano, mi curiosidad aumentaba a medida que ella se iba acercando.

-Aquí tienes, espero que lo disfrutes – Decía mientras ponía el plato en la mesa y se sentaba en la silla que estaba al frente mío, me sorprendí un poco al ver el contenido.

-Que pasa, ¿no te gusta el huevo? – Preguntaba ella angustiada por mi reacción ante la comida.

-No, no es eso, es solo que no me es muy común desayunar este tipo de cosas. – El desayuno consistía 2 arepas con revoltillo de huevo, me pregunto si ella no tendrá familia Venezolana.

-Pruébalo, a lo mejor y te guste este cambio de rutina – Decía ella casi con ojos suplicantes.

Sin más dilación partí un pedazo de arepa, le unte un poco de revoltillo encima y me lo lleve a la boca.

-¿Y? – Preguntaba ella con obvia preocupación en su voz.

-Esta delicioso – Es increíble, ¿cómo es que un desayuno tan simple podía estar tan bueno?

-Ya vez, te lo dije – Decía ella con una sonrisa ganadora en el rostro.

Pasamos unos minutos comiendo en silencio, estaba preocupado porque creí que la situación se estaba estancando, de improviso y como respuesta a mis plegarias mire la guitarra de Rose la cual estaba en un estuche en el suelo, fue entonces cuando se me ocurrió preguntar.

-Rose, ¿Qué te inspiro para dedicar tu vida a la música? – Esa pregunta pareció haberla tomado desprevenida, puesto que por un momento paro de comer y se quedó en silencio, parecía que estaba meditando lo que iba a decir, de la nada el silencio se rompió.

-Cuando era pequeña vivía en una ciudad muy cerca de nueva york, mis padres eran unos asalariados que estaban trabajando constantemente para poder llevar pan a la mesa, en esos momentos de mi vida era cuando me sentía más sola, la mayoría del tiempo estaba en la casa jugando con muñecas o haciendo cualquier otra cosa que una niña pequeña haría, cierto día escuche que iba a venir una de mis bandas favoritas a dar un concierto en la ciudad, emocionada le pregunte a mi madre si podíamos ir, mi madre respondió que ese día tenía mucho trabajo y que no podríamos ir, aun así mis ganas de ir al concierto eran muy grandes como para perdérmelo, así que decidí escaparme la noche del concierto he ir a verlo, me la pase increíble, jamás me había divertido tanto antes, al terminar decidí volver a mi casa pensando que mis padres no se habían dado cuenta de que salí, al llegar vi como mis padres estaban en la puerta alterados por mi ausencia, con un poco de miedo me acerque hacia donde estaban, ellos al verme corrieron hacia mí y me jalaron del brazo hacia la casa… lo que dijeron al verme todavía perdura en mi memoria.

En ese momento Rose para su historia, parecía que estaba recordando algo muy doloroso para ella, en ese momento me sentí mal por haber preguntado sobre este tema.

 **Flashback Rose:**

-Donde estabas, tienes ideas de cuantos problemas nos has causado niña, ¿en que estabas pensando cuando decidiste escaparte? – Decía mi madre mientras me gritaba.

-Lo… lo siento… - Decía yo comenzando a llorar con un llanto incontrolable.

-Encima de que te damos todo tu aun así nos desobedeces – Esta vez fue mi padre quien hablo.

-Todo es tu culpa, si no hubieras decidido abandonar la escuela en busca de chicas lindas habríamos evitado esto – Le gritaba mi madre a mi padre mientras se ponía enfrente de él.

-Disculpa, te tengo que recordar que una de esas chicas resultaste ser tú, y heme aquí ahora, con un salario de mierda y teniendo que cuidar a 2 mujeres incompetentes – Respondía mi padre mientras daba fuertes zancadas por toda la sala.

Yo solo podía quedarme llorando en medio de la pelea, hasta que algo que dijo mi madre me espanto.

-Yo nunca quise tener una hija contigo, no entiendo como pude ser tan estúpida para terminar con un hombre como tú – En ese momento algo dentro de mí se rompió, no podía soportar más, salí corriendo a mi habitación y me quede llorando en la habitación toda la noche, ¿cómo era posible que mi propia madre no me quisiera?, me sentía peor que nunca, en esos momentos pensé que lo mejor hubiera sido nunca venir a este mundo.

 **Fin del flasback de Rose.**

 **Rose POV.**

-Mis padres tuvieron una discusión, desde esa noche nuestra relación se deterioraba cada vez más - En ese momento una lagrima empezó a bajar por mi mejilla - Era un infierno permanecer en esa casa, cada día era peor que el otro y las peleas se hacían cada vez peores y más violentas, había perdido completamente las ganas de vivir. Fue entonces que llego año nuevo los familiares de mis padres vinieron para celebrarlo junto con nosotros, en la cena un tío por parte de mi padre me dio un obsequio, era el último álbum de unas de mis bandas favoritas, entras circunstancias me hubiera emocionado por el obsequio, pero esta vez era diferente, acabada la cena los familiares que habían venido se fueron pues tenían que volver a sus ciudades para trabajar, estaban recogiendo los platos cuando de nuevo mis padres comenzaban otra discusión por alguna otra estupidez, cansada de eso fui a mi habitación y me puse a escuchar el álbum, no sé porque pero escuchar esa música hacia que todos mis problemas desaparecieran, parecía que me transportara a otro mundo y me hacía sentir mejor conmigo misma. Desde ese día cada vez que escuchaba a mis padres buscaba refugio en la música, fue así hasta que ese incidente ocurrió. Mis padres venían de vuelta de sus trabajos en el mismo coche puesto que trabajaban en la misma empresa, de la nada un camión se les cruzo en medio, llevándoselos de este mundo, mi custodia paso a ser del hermano de mi padre el cual me había regalado el álbum, estaba destrozada, aunque se estuvieran peleando todo el tiempo eran mis padres y los amaba, mis notas en el colegio empezaron a bajar y cada vez me volvía más asocial, después de unas semanas deje de tener ganas de ir a estudiar y me quedaba encerrada en mi habitación escuchando esas canciones que ya había escuchado tantas veces con anterioridad, mi tío me permitía esto porque comprendía el dolor por el que estaba pasando, una noche estaba en mi habitación a costada boca abajo en mi cama escuchando música, de la nada escuche la puerta de la habitación abrirse, era mi tío.

-Rose querida, no has comido nada últimamente, estoy preocupado por ti – Decía mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

-No tengo hambre – Conteste con la mirada perdida, simplemente no tenía ganas de nada.

-Rose sé que por lo que estás pasando, y créeme que te entiendo, yo también quería mucho a mi hermano y a su esposa aunque ellos no sintieran lo mismo por mi… - Seguía inerte escuchando con atención cada palabra – **Mientras mejor van las cosas más fuerte es el golpe** , pero tenemos que seguir adelante y tener fe en que todo mejorara.

Fe, como era posible tener fe en esta situación.

-Avísame cuando quieras comer, te quiero Rose – Dijo mientras se levantaba y se iba por la puerta.

Las palabras de mi tío resonaron en mi cabeza, en ese momento vi la caratula de ese álbum, el cual había sido mi confort por todo este tiempo, había sido mi refugio y me había hecho seguir adelante a pesar de todo, fue en ese momento que me decidí, quería hacer música, una música que fuera capaz de ayudar a la gente como ese álbum lo había hecho conmigo, una música que los animara a seguir adelante a pesar de todo, una música que diera fe.

A partir de entonces las cosas comenzaron a mejorar, poco a poco me fui reintegrando a la sociedad, mi vida volvió a ser como era antes, salvo por una cosa, estaba decidida a hacer música y llevarla a gente de todo el mundo, comencé a tomar clases de guitarra y de canto, con el tiempo forme mi banda y nos fuimos haciendo famosos cada vez más rápido, al fin podía llevar mi música a la gente.

 **Fin de Rose POV.**

-Esa es mi historia – Dijo ella al finalizar.

De inmediato me pare del asiento y corrí a abrazarla.

-Lo siento Rose, no debí haber preguntado eso, pero te prometo que ya no tienes que sufrir, yo estaré aquí contigo.

-Lo sé Dipper, lo sé – Decía mientras me correspondía el abrazo.

Nos quedamos así un rato hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

– Deberíamos terminar de comer antes de que se enfrié.

-Está bien – Respondí yo mientras rompía el abrazo y volvía a mi lugar.

-Dipper… gracias – Dijo ella con una sonrisa sincera en la cara.

-Cuando quieras.

Acabado el desayuno era momento de regresar a la cabaña del misterio, todavía tenía que seguir cubriendo turnos como cajero para el tío Stan, ya en la puerta un sentimiento de vacío entro en mi interior, realmente odiaba separarme de ella, de la nada ella me abrasa por la espalda y me planta un tierno beso en medio de esta.

-No te preocupes Dipper, no será la última vez que nos veamos – Dicho esto hiso más fuerte su abrazo – A mí tampoco me gusta alejarme de ti.

Yo la tome de las manos y las separe de mí para poder voltearme y darla un cálido beso en los labios, aunque fue corto y un poco torpe, sentí que ese beso estaba lleno de sentimientos, después de eso me quede perdido de nuevo en sus ojos, ¿que tendrán de especial que los hace tan hipnotizantes?, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, pero no me importaba seguir así por siempre, desafortunadamente siempre hay algo que me tiene que volver a la realidad, en ese momento sonó el teléfono que traía en el bolsillo, era el tío Stan, seguramente era para saber en dónde me había metido.

Muy a mi disgusto tuve que romper el abrazo que teníamos y contestar la llamada.

-Bueno.

-Eh chico, ¿dónde estás?, tu turno está a punto de empezar.

-Lo siento tío Stan, voy en camino – Acto seguido colgué la llamada y me gire para ver a Rose de nuevo.

-Parece que te tienes que ir – Decía Rose con un toque de tristeza en la voz.

-Sí, lamento no poder quedarme más tiempo – Realmente odiaba esto.

-No te preocupes, da tu mejor esfuerzo en el trabajo – Dicho esto su cara volvió a ser la de la Rose de siempre, con esa sonrisa juguetona que la caracteriza.

Dicho esto le di un último beso antes de salir por la puerta, ya una vez en el vestíbulo pude ver a uno de los compañeros de banda de Rose, lo salude con una inclinación de cabeza y luego salí por la puerta principal.

A duras penas pude llegar a tiempo para cubrir mi turno, estaba exhausto por la carrera que había hecho para llegar hasta aquí.

EL resto de la mañana y gran parte de la tarde pasaron con algunas complicaciones, al parecer hoy era el aniversario de no sé qué de Gravity Falls, eso había atraído a una gran cantidad de turistas a la cabaña y por ende, el trabajo estaba sumamente apretado.

Ya una vez pasada la oleada de turistas que habían venido, el trabajo de tranquilizo de nuevo, gracias al cielo, no sé cuánto hubiera aguantado de haber seguido al ritmo que iba, ya era hora de cerrar, así que ordene algunas cosas en la tienda y luego fui a la cocina para cenar.

-¿Y a donde fuiste hoy? – Pregunto Mabel a la cual le había parecido sospechosa mi salida matutina, no sabía que responder, si le decía la verdad seguramente iba a ser objeto de burla por ella por lo que quedaba del verano, así que decidí decir lo primero que se me vino la mente.

-Salí a… trotar, si trotar, hoy hacia un buen clima así que pensé que sería buena idea – Mabel me miraba con cara de ¿en serio es lo mejor que se te ocurrió?

-…De acuerdo – Obviamente se había dado cuenta de que era una mentira, pero para mí fortuna decidió no insistir más en el tema, hubo unos minutos de un silencio incomodo que luego fueron rompidos por el tío Stan.

-Chicos, hay algo que tengo que decirles.

-¿Que es tío Stan? – Pregunte yo intentando cambiar de tema aunque con algo de fastidio y desinterés.

-Esta mañana recibí una carta de Wendy, dice que vendrá a quedarse unos días en Gravity Falls.

-Um ya veo… Espera, ¿qué?, ¡Wendy!

 **Este es el primer capítulo largo que escribo, déjenme en sus reviews si les gusto o si tiene algún problema.**

 **¿Qué les pareció la historia de Rose?, espero que esto les haya ayudado a conocerla mejor.**


	7. Wendy Parte 1 - A

**Graviy Falls no me pertenece, todos los derechos los tiene Alex H.**

 **Perdón por la tardanza.**

 **Wendy Parte 1 - A.**

El sol se estaba levantando y con él un sin fin de dudas afloraban en mi mente, Wendy iba a volver, la verdad no sé cómo sentirme al respecto, estos últimos días han sido como un sueño para mí, ahora estoy en una relación con Rose, y no podría estar más feliz por ello, pero Wendy fue mi primer amor, y eso no se olvida fácilmente… Necesito pensarlo, necesito saber si aún siento algo por Wendy.

Me pase toda la mañana ensimismado en mis pensamientos, no podía sacar las dudas de mi cabeza, cuando me di cuenta ya eran las 12 del mediodía y yo aún no había desayunado.

-Necesito comer algo – Me dije a mí mismo. Para ser honesto no tenía mucho apetito, pero sabía que era perjudicial para mi salud el no comer, así que aun en contra de mis deseos me levante de la cama dispuesto a ir a la cocina a prepararme algo, al momento de pararme sentí el cuerpo entumecido, no había movido un musculo en todo el día -Quizás deba ir por un poco de aire fresco después de desayunar.

Baje las escaleras y vi como Mabel estaba en la sala, se encontraba recostada frente al televisor mirando un capítulo de patotective, en ese momento me pare a pensar en cómo Mabel no había cambiado mucho en estos años, claro, obviamente había crecido más, pero su personalidad seguía siendo la misma que tenía hace 5 años cuando pasábamos los veranos resolviendo misterios, sentí una fuerte punzada en el pecho al recordar eso, ¿porque nos habíamos distanciado?, esa pregunta rondo por mi mente unos segundos…

-Buenos días Mabel – Le dije sin mucho animo a mi gemela mientras me dirigía a la puerta de la cocina.

-Creo que es algo tarde para decir eso Dipper – Me respondió mientras volteaba si mirada y me dedicaba una sonrisa.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón – Dije en un tono seco y sin vida, no me encontraba de ánimos para nada.

-Dipper, ¿estás bien? – Pregunto ella mientras se paraba del suelo y ponía su atención en mí, su expresión cambio de una cara feliz a una que reflejaba preocupación.

-Sí estoy bien… Solo estoy algo pensativo, eso es todo – Le respondí yo intentando devolverle la sonrisa que me había brindado hace solo unos momentos, aunque eso solo pareció preocuparla más.

-¿Es por Wendy no? – Esa pregunta me tomo desprevenido, no sé porque pero me puse un poco nervioso al oírla, ¿Acaso soy tan obvio?

-Por…porque lo preguntas – Le dije intentando fingir ignorancia, aunque por mi tono de voz era evidente que la respuesta era un sí.

-Dipper, creí que ya lo habías superado, ¿no estas saliendo con una chica ahora?

-¿Co…como sabes eso? – Genial, ahora no puedo ni articular bien una oración.

-Soos me lo conto, dijo que te había visto besarte con una chica en el parque – Esto me pasa por no prestar atención, he de ser más precavido desde ahora.

-Eso no es tu problema Mabel – Le respondí y luego me dirigí a zancadas hacia la puerta de la cocina, pero antes de que pudiera llegar una mano se posó en mi hombro.

-Dipper, eres mi hermano y me preocupas, no me gusta verte así – Lo dijo de una forma tan honesta y sincera que me desarmo completamente, no me gustaba discutir con ella.

-Yo… Lo siento Mabel, es solo que en este momento tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar – Articule esa frase débilmente mientras me volteaba a verla, en ese momento ella me dio un abrazo.

-Dipper, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, ¿Somos hermanos o no? – Esas palabras llegaron a lo más profundo de mi corazón.

-Gracias Mabel – le respondí ya un poco mejor mientras correspondía el abrazo.

-Cuando quieras.

Después de la conversación con Mabel me sentía un poco mejor, pero las incógnitas seguían azotando mi mente con un fervor insofocable, después de desayunar cereal (Pues esto era lo único que había en ese momento) me propuse a seguir mi plan y decidí salir por un poco de aire fresco, me dirigí al pueblo y me dedique a caminar por las calles sin ningún rumbo fijo, ya había recorrido un buen tramo cuando de repente una voz me saco de mis cavilaciones.

-¿Es ese Dipper Pines? – La voz pertenecía a una pelirroja de unos 1,68 de alto, vestía una franelliya de color verde con un sueter encima junto con un gorro de esquí del mismo color que la franelilla, una bufanda a cuadros de color morado y su típico conjunto de jeans y botas de cuero.

-Wendy!, que… que haces aquí? – Dije eufórico por su repentina aparición.

-Le dije a tu tío que iba a venir de visita, pero vaya, sí que has cambiado, casi no te reconocí – Decía mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa y se paraba frente a mí.

-Bu… bueno, tú también has cambiado – No sé qué decir, ¿Porque aparece justo ahora?, mis nervios están de punta y estoy empezando a sentir un calor insoportable.

-Un poco, pero dime Dipper, como han estado tú y los otros, realmente los he extrañado estos últimos años.

-Hemos estado bien, la cabaña no ha cambiado mucho en este tiempo, y Soos y Mabel siguen siendo como eran hace 5 años – Ya estaba un poco más calmado después de pasar la sorpresa inicial, pero aun no me sentía del todo a gusto, de verdad no sé qué pensar, todo esto es tan confuso, ¿Porque el autor de los diarios no había escrito nada sobre cómo entender el amor?, en este momento me serviría mucho.

-Me alegro de que las cosas estén bien, y dime dipper, ¿ya has escuchado el último éxito de BABA?

-Que?! – Dije notablemente alterado, de la nada ella empieza a reír.

-Jaja, al parecer tú tampoco has cambiado mucho- Decía ensimismada en su risa.

-¿Co… como sabes que me gusta BABA? – Pregunte sumamente apenado.

-Te vi una vez mientras cantabas una de sus canciones cuando creías que estabas solo - Acto seguido me da un suave golpe en el brazo – Me alegra verte de nuevo de Dipper.

-A mí también me alegra verte de nuevo Wendy – Dije dedicándole una sonrisa amigable, aunque un poco nerviosa, sentía un pequeño ardor en mi pecho, aunque aún no se decir que lo causa.

Después de eso decidimos caminar un rato por la ciudad, nos estábamos actualizando sobre nuestras vidas y el cómo nos había ido estos años, aunque la verdad es que no estaba prestando mucha atención a la conversación, en todo ese tiempo me estaba preguntando que sentía por ella, sin hallar aún una respuesta clara.

-Y dime Wendy, ¿Como llevas la vida de la gran ciudad? – Pregunte intentando apartar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza.

-Para serte sincera, me parece un poco aburrida, supongo que nada puede igualar el encanto que tiene un pueblo como Gravity Falls, ¿aun sigues resolviendo misterios junto con Mabel?

-La verdad es que Mabel y yo nos hemos distanciado un poco, ya no vamos en busca de misterios como lo hacíamos antes – Dije con un deje de tristeza en mi voz.

-Oh, ya veo... Sabes, aún recuerdo a aquel niño que se pasaba todo el día obsesionado con ese diario y que soñaba con encontrar al autor del mismo.

-… - No respondí, solo me quede escuchando atentamente lo que ella decía.

-Aunque ese niño me parecía un poco nerd al principio, con el tiempo me di cuenta de que era una persona con la que puedes contar cuando estés en problemas, realmente era un chico genial… Dipper, lamento haberte rechazado. – Ese comentario estremeció mi interior, ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?, esto solamente me hace sentir más confundido

Seguimos el resto del camino en silencio, cuando me di cuenta ya habíamos caminado por un largo rato, el sol se estaba empezando a ocultar en el horizonte y ya se podían ver las primeras luces del firmamento.

-Bueno Dipper, fue agradable haber hablado contigo de nuevo – Decía Wendy mientras se detenía y me dirigía la mirada.

-Lo mismo digo Wendy, fue bueno verte – Dije yo mostrándole una sonrisa un poco forzada.

-Dipper…

-¿Sí?- Pregunte incitándola a que continuara con la oración.

-… Nada, te veo después – Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir corriendo y subirse en un autobús.

¿Qué era lo que me quería decir?, ¿A qué se refería con que lamentaba haberte rechazado?, esta y otras preguntas abordaron mi mente mientras emprendía el camino a casa.

Al llegar pude ver al tío stan en la sala, se había quedado dormido en el sofá mientras veía uno de sus programas de televisión, decidí dejarlo descansar y subí directamente a mi habitación, hoy había sido un día largo y tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar, al entrar en la habitación vi como Mabel ya tenía puesta su pijama y estaba lista para dormir, al verme entrar poso su mirada en mí y me pregunto.

-Hola Dipper, ¿Dónde estuviste toda la tarde? – Decía un poco cohibida, al parecer seguía preocupada por mí.

-Me encontré con Wendy – Mi respuesta la dejo helada, en su cara se podía ver la impresión y el miedo que tenía.

-… Estas… ¿Estas bien? – Dijo ya recuperando un poco la compostura y dedicándome una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No lo sé – Fue todo lo que alcance a responder, la verdad es que en ese momento no sabía que decirle para que no se preocupara.

-Dipper, sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo – Decía mientras depositaba una mano en mi hombro.

-Lo sé – Respondí yo mientras le agarraba la mano y la quitaba suavemente de mi hombro, para acto seguido ir a mi cama y acostarme.

Esa noche no podía dormir, un sinfín de pensamientos inundaban mi mente, al final no sé si fue por el cansancio o por alguna otra razón, pero caí rendido al reino de los sueños, aunque en esos momentos estaba en paz, algo me decía que esto apenas estaba comenzando.


	8. Wendy Parte 1 - B

**Gravity Falls no me pertenece, todos los derechos los tiene Alex H.**

 **Wendy Parte 1 – B.**

Eran alrededor de las 8:30 de la mañana y yo me encontraba sumido en una ensoñación profunda, parecía que nadie iba a interrumpir mi letargo hasta que sonó la alarma del despertador. De mala gana abrí mis parpados lentamente y dirigí mi mano hacia el botón de silencio, me encontraba extenuado, tenía la garganta reseca, la cabeza me explotaba y sentía mi cuerpo pesado, los últimos días han sido un ir y venir de emociones confusas, el estrés acumulado ya me está comenzando a pasar factura.

Me levante de la cama sin mucho ánimo, la habitación se sentía calurosa y el panorama solo hacía que me sintiera peor. La cama de Mabel se encontraba vacía, seguramente ha de estar desayunando con los demás en la cocina. Decidí tomar un baño matutino, con un poco de suerte eso aliviaría mi fatiga un poco, me dirigí hacia el baño con paso lento y cansino.

Después de unos 20 minutos ya me había arreglado y estaba listo para otro día. El agua helada había ayudado a apaciguar mis dolores y había sofocado el calor que tenía. Quizás fue por eso que una avalancha de pensamientos comenzaron a venir, las preocupaciones del día anterior comenzaban a florecer de nuevo en mi cabeza, ¿Qué quería decirme Wendy?, ¿Qué siento por ella?, las preguntas solo se acumulan mientras mi mente intenta buscar una respuesta a esas interrogantes. Antes de darme cuenta mi estado había vuelto al del día anterior, no sé cuánto tiempo pueda soportar esto, necesito encontrar una respuesta pronto.

Baje las escaleras y vi al tío Stan sentado en el sofá mientras leía el periódico.

-Buenos días tío Stan – Salude intentando fingir un poco de ánimo.

-Buenos días Dipper, ¿Dormiste bien? – Pregunto aun sin apartar la vista del escrito.

-Más a menos – Conteste en tono cansino.

-No olvides que hoy tienes turno en la caja – Decía el mientras me dirigía una mirada por el rabillo del ojo.

-No lo he hecho – Tal vez esto sea lo que necesite, un poco de distracción ayudara a aclarar un poco mis ideas.

Me dirigí hacia la cocina y me sorprendí al notar que Mabel no se encontraba hay, a lo mejor había salido con sus amigas. Me prepare el desayuno, al cabo de un rato ya había acabado y estaba dispuesto a dirigirme a trabajar. Pasaban las horas y parecía que nada anormal fuera a pasar, últimamente esta tranquilidad se ha hecho habitual en la cabaña, ojala pudiera decir lo mismo de mis emociones. Si bien no me gustaba la idea de estar respondiendo las preguntas de los turistas que venían a visitar la cabaña sin tener idea de que iban a ser estafados, en este momento eso era una mejor alternativa a lo que estaba pasando. La falta de clientes no hacía más que darme la oportunidad perfecta para estar sumido en mis pensamientos, cosa que normalmente aprecio y disfruto, pero que ahora no hacía más que torturarme intentando buscar respuestas a las miles de incógnitas que rondaban en mi interior, ¿Porque esto me tiene que ocurrir a mí?, ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente elegir a una de las 2?, estas y otras más preguntas me estaban comenzando a volver loco, ¡¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE DEBA HACER?!

Intentaba dar respuesta a esos pensamientos cuando el sonido de mi móvil me llevo de vuelta a la realidad, tenía un mensaje. Me pareció raro considerando que nunca recibo mensajes aparte de los que me envía mamá preguntándome donde estoy o pidiéndome que pase al supermercado a comprar algo, le reste importancia a eso y dirigí mi mano hacia el bolsillo de mi pantalón para coger el teléfono, al ver el número del remitente mi emoción y sorpresa comenzaron a salir a flote.

Era un mensaje de Wendy, recuerdo bien su número, se lo había pedido uno de los días de ese verano en el que me había empeñado a perseguirla he intentar conquistar su corazón. Al reconocer el número mis orejas se comenzaron a tornar de un color carmesí y mis latidos comenzaban a retumbar por toda mi cabeza, ¿Dónde consiguió mi numero?, y más importante ¿Por qué me habrá escrito?, mi ansiedad llego a un punto limite, necesitaba leerlo lo más pronto posible, así que presione las teclas con un poco de arbitrariedad para poder abrir el mensaje, después de varios intentos fallidos, al fin pude leer lo que decía.

-Dipper, esta noche habrá un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales… Me preguntaba si querías ir a verlo conmigo? –Al terminar de leerlo una oleada de confusión invadió mi mente, ¿Por qué querría ir a ver ese espectáculo conmigo?, las preguntas son cada vez más confusas, pero ahora no hay tiempo para preocuparme en conseguir las respuestas, debo centrarme en lo que le voy a responder.

La verdad es que no sé muy bien que escribir, en el pasado me hubiera encantado tener una oportunidad como la que se me está presentando ahora, pero ahora no sé qué pensar, mi corazón se está debatiendo entre ir con Wendy he intentar conquistarla una vez más y quedarme con Rose, quien hasta ahora es la única chica con la que me he sentido feliz de verdad, la respuesta se vuelve cada vez más difusa, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que debo encontrarla pronto, no pienso pasar todo el verano preocupándome por esto, si sigo debatiéndome entre ambas al final no podre tener a ninguna, por ahora voy a aceptar la proposición de Wendy he iré a ver qué es lo que quiere, espero encontrar una respuesta pronto.

Después de acordar el punto de reunión por mensaje, mi cabeza no paraba de formular teorías sobre las intenciones de Wendy, los segundos parecían horas y las horas días, al final no pude dar con ninguna respuesta convincente y llego la hora de cerrar, ordene todo lo más rápido que pude y salí disparado como una bala hacia la habitación para poder arreglarme, de dónde provenía esta emoción me pregunte, pero al final le reste importancia y me dirigí al punto de encuentro.

El espectáculo se iba a llevar a cabo en el centro de la ciudad, pero como posiblemente eso estaría abarrotado de gente, Wendy y yo decidimos encontrarnos en una colina cerca del bosque en donde se podía observar perfectamente el centro de la ciudad. Ya había caído la noche y las estrellas brillaban radiantes sobre el oscuro firmamento, la luna estaba por salir otorgando así una iluminación natural al ambiente, sin duda este sería el ambiente ideal para una cita… ¿En qué estás pensando Dipper?, estas saliendo con Rose ahora, además, esto no es una cita, lo más probable es que Wendy no tuviera a nadie más con quien venir y me haya elegido a mí por mera casualidad… Sea como sea, sabré la respuesta muy pronto.

Me encontraba subiendo la colina cuando la vi, se encontraba recostada sobre un gran árbol con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, la luz de la luna hacia resplandecer su blanca piel, lo cual daba la sensación de que estuviera echa de porcelana, se le podía notar un pequeño rubor en las mejillas lo cual le daba un toque de dulzura a su expresión, lo más probable es que ese rubor fuera ocasionado por el frio nocturno. Usaba el mismo conjunto que llevaba cuando me topé con ella, y aunque este pareciera no destacar demasiado, le deba un toque de simpleza a su figura lo cual la hacía lucir realmente hermosa. Me quede embobado en la espléndida imagen que tenía frente a mis ojos y no note cuando pise una rama ocasionando un fuerte crujido y delatando mí presencia. Ella giro su cabeza hacia mi posición y me dedico la sonrisa más cálida que haya visto.

-Me alegra que vinieras – Decía mientras se despegaba del árbol y se dirigía hacia mí aun con la sonrisa que tenía hace unos momentos.

-Te ves hermosa – ¿Porque dije eso?!, no pude contener lo que pensaba dentro de mi cabeza, bien echo Dipper, ahora seguro que la hiciste sentir incomoda.

-Gracias – Dijo en un tono de voz casi inaudible mientras agachaba la cabeza, pude ver como un rubor le comenzó a subir hasta las orejas, esto ocasiono el mismo efecto en mí, haciendo que yo también me ruborizase aún más de lo que ya estaba.

Hay estábamos, 2 adolescentes ruborizados bajo la luz de la luna incapaces de articular palabra alguna, parecía que este silencio iba a durar eternamente, tenía que pensar en algo de qué hablar y pronto. Para mi fortuna no tuve que pensar mucho ya que un fuerte estallido me saco de mis pensamientos y me ocasiono un sobresalto.

Ya habían comenzado a lanzar los fuegos artificiales, era un espectáculo realmente magnifico, los vivos colores hacia un excelente contraste con la oscuridad del cielo que cubría la ciudad en ese momento iluminada por la luna y los estallidos.

-Dipper, hay algo que quiero decirte – Dijo Wendy mientras mostraba una sonrisa nerviosa aun con la cabeza gacha y jugueteaba con los dedos de sus manos.

-… - Me quede expectante, ¿Qué era eso tan importante que quería contarme?

-Dipper… lamento mucho haberte rechazado, en ese momento me parecías un niño el cual solo le gustaba un poco y que muy probablemente me olvidaría en un tiempo, ahora me arrepiento de haberlo hecho… Estos 5 años han sido duros para mí, y me he dado cuenta de varias cosas, en este tiempo no ha habido ningún otro chico que se halla preocupado por mi como tú lo hacías, y mucho menos puesto en peligro su propia vida para protegerme… -En ese momento parecía que su cabeza fuera explotar, el rubor se había extendido por toda su cara y la hacía lucir un intenso color rojo – Lo que quiero decir es… - Antes de terminar la oración alzo su mirada y dirigió su vista hacia mí, sus ojos estaban cristalinos y relucían brillantes con la luz de la luna – Me gustas Dipper Pines…

 **¡AL FIN PUDE ESCRIBIR!, esta semana ha sido horrible, he tenido un fuerte bloqueo y no podía escribir nada, todo esto gracias a algo llamado escuela, ¿Pueden creer que en los primeros 2 días ya me mandan exposiciones y exámenes?, pero hoy me regreso la inspiración, y solo me costó levantarme en medio de la noche a escribir y quedarme más ciego de lo que ya estoy por estar escribiendo a oscuras, pero bueno, lo que quiero decir es que me disculpen el retraso y que haré todo lo posible para poder escribir más seguido, pero desafortunadamente no puedo prometer nada. Aun así, espero que la espera haya valido la pena y que hayan disfrutado el capítulo (Espero que la espera… Brillante Andrés). Aguardare por sus comentarios y criticas (Es increíble lo que uno coloca cuando no quiere escribir esperar).**


	9. Wendy Parte 1 - C

**Gravity Falls no me pertenece, todos los derechos los tiene Alex H.**

 **Wendy Parte 1 – C.**

-Me gustas Dipper Pines… -Esas palabras quedaron rebotando en mi cabeza, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Wendy se me acaba de declarar?, ¿a mí?, después de haberme rechazado cruelmente hace alguno años ahora se viene a declarar!. Debería estar enojado, debería gritarle por todo el dolor que me ha hecho pasar, debería decirle todas las cosas que tuve que soportar para vivir con ese rechazo… Pero por alguna razón no puedo hacerlo, no sé qué pensar sobre esto, mi corazón está confundido, ¿que se supone que deba hacer?, por fin he encontrado una chica a la cual amo y quiero con todo mi corazón, pero aun así no puedo negar que todavía tengo un sentimiento por Wendy, no sé qué es, pero es seguro que hay esta, y en estos momentos este sentimiento me está carcomiendo por dentro.

-Wendy, yo… - Las palabras se me atoran en la garganta, por alguna razón se me está haciendo difícil hablar – No sé qué decir, todo esto es tan confuso y yo…

-Dipper, sé que no tengo derecho de venir a confesarme después de lo que te hice, pero ya no puedo seguir ocultándolo por más tiempo, te amo Dipper, no sé cómo no me di cuenta antes de eso – Sus ojos estaban llorosos, parecía que fuera a romper en llanto en cualquier momento, sentí una fuerte punzada en el corazón al verla así – Dipper, prometo que si me das otra oportunidad no te defraudare, juro que esta vez corresponderé el amor que me tenías… Si es que lo aceptas – Mi mente estaba en blanco, no podía pensar con claridad, mi corazón se tambaleaba con cada palabra que salía de su boca. Necesito responderle algo, necesito tomar una decisión.

-Wendy, la verdad…- No pude terminar de hablar, pues sentí una vibración proveniente de mi pantalón, ¿Quién podría ser a estas horas?, sea como sea, no pudo elegir mejor momento para importunarme. Saque de mala gana el teléfono de mi pantalón y me dispuse a ver quién me había enviado el mensaje… Fue entonces cuando mi corazón no pudo soportar más.

La persona que había enviado el mensaje era Rose, al leer eso un sentimiento de culpa entro en mi alma, un dolor insoportable estaba comenzando a crecer en mi pecho. Me vinieron a la mente todos los momentos que he pasado con ella, recordé como ella ha sido la única chica en la cual me he interesado después de Wendy, como ella es la única chica que me ha pedido ser su novio, como ella hace mis días alegres con solo una sonrisa, como ella ha confiado en mí y me ha contado su pasado, como ella ha podido llegar a mi corazón y me ha podido amar justo como yo la amo a ella, ella es la chica de mis sueños, esa chica es Rose, y es la persona con la cual seré feliz. En ese momento todas mis dudas se aclararon, mis sentimientos por Rose, mis sentimientos por Wendy, las respuestas a todas las preguntas que me he estado haciendo estos días al fin se muestran a la luz. Sé que debo hacer… Y sé que no será fácil.

-Wendy, yo… Lo siento, pero me gusta alguien más.

-¿Qué? – Dijo de manera casi inaudible, su voz estaba entrecortada, de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas una por una, me sentí fatal al verla así, pero tenía que ser honesto con ella… Y conmigo mismo.

-Wendy, de verdad lo siento.

-No… No, no, no Dipper, esto no puede ser, yo te amo, y estoy segura que tú también sientes lo mismo, sino porque aceptaste venir aquí, por favor Dipper, dame otra oportunidad, juro que esta vez no te defraudare, pero por favor… No niegues lo que siento por ti, no me rechaces – De sus ojos no paraban de brotar lágrimas, su voz sonaba desesperada, parecía que se iba a desmoronar en cualquier momento, podía oír los pequeños lamentos que salían de su boca. Por un momento me sentí como la criatura más despreciable del mundo.

-Wendy… Yo te amé, te amé con todo mi corazón, hice todo para llamar tu atención, me desvele varias noches pensando en cómo acercarme a ti, sufrí una infinidad de veces cuando pensaba que lo nuestro no podía pasar, varias veces pensé en rendirme al ver como tu salías con Roby, pero no lo hice, quería ser alguien especial para ti, quería conquistar tu corazón, quería ser la persona a la cual le dieras abrazos y le dijeras que lo quieres, quería ser en tu vida lo que tú eras en la mía, quería que me amaras… Wendy, tú fuiste mi primer amor, y siempre tendrás un lugar en mi corazón, te aprecio más que al resto de las chicas, pero yo ya tengo a alguien a quien amo, y estoy dispuesto a dar todo por esa persona. – Ahora toda está claro, Wendy es una persona especial para mí, y siempre le voy a tener un gran aprecio.

-No… - Susurro Wendy – ¡No! – Cayo de rodillas con las manos en la cara, su llanto se había intensificado y se podía escuchar sus lamentos desde la distancia.

-Wendy… - No sé qué decirle, ¿que se supone que diga en esta situación?, me siento como la criatura más despreciable en la tierra por hacerla sentir así, me duele verla así, y me duele más el hecho de no poder hacer nada para ayudarla.

-Dipper, por favor, no me dejes… Te necesito – Levanto su mirada y la dirigió directamente hacia mi cara, sus ojos se habían comenzado a tornar de un color rojo por el llanto y su expresión se veía destrozada, no me pude contener más. Inmediatamente me agache y la abrace, el dolor que me daba verla así era demasiado grande – Wendy, lo siento mucho, lamento no poder corresponder tus sentimientos, pero no quiero verte así, me duele verte así, eres alguien muy importante en mi vida – Parece que me logro escuchar pues al acabar de hablar correspondió el abrazo y se puso a llorar en mi hombro, me siento impotente, me gustaría poder hacer algo más para ayudarla.

Lloraba desenfrenadamente, parecía que sus lágrimas no fueran a tener fin, el dolor que siente ahora no se puede expresar con palabras, lo sé, yo también me sentía así cuando ella me rechazo, es doloroso, pero tenemos que seguir adelante, tenemos que confiar en que todo mejorara. Al final, todo va a salir bien.

No sé muy bien cuanto tiempo duramos así, pero estoy seguro que fue un tiempo largo, parecía que Wendy se estaba comenzando a tranquilizar, así que poco a poco nos fuimos separando hasta quedar cara a cara, se veía fatal, su ojos estaban hinchados y su cabello estaba echo un desastre, me pare y le tendí la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ella la acepto sin levantar la mirada, por la posición de la luna diría que eran alrededor de las 11 de la noche, poco a poco nos fuimos incorporando y comenzamos a descender por la colina, ninguno de los 2 decía nada, no sé qué pueda decir en esta situación, al final llegamos a la base de la colina sin decirnos palabra alguna.

-Bueno, supongo que aquí nos separamos – Dije yo intentando mostrar una sonrisa fingida, aunque no tuve muy buenos resultados.

-…Dipper…

-¿Si?

-Es muy tarde y… Me preguntaba si me podrías acompañar a mi casa – Lo dijo en un tono desesperanzador, me sentía mal por ella, no podía dejarla así en medio de la noche, así que decidí aceptar.

Después de unos minutos por fin llegamos a la casa de Wendy, ahora que lo pienso esta es la primera vez que estoy aquí, era una casa grande, puesto que tenía que dar cobijo a Wendy, su padre y sus hermanos en el pasado. Nos encontrábamos en la puerta y yo estaba dispuesto a irme pero la voz de Wendy me detuvo.

-Dipper… ¿Quieres pasar a comer algo? – Me pareció extraña esa pregunta considerando lo que había pasado hace unos minutos.

-Yo… no tengo mucha hambre – Dije con una sonrisa fingida. Hoy al parecer era el día de los inportunios, pues no terminaba de decir la frase cuando de mi estómago salió un rugido que asustaría al mismo Bill, eso me pasa por salir de la cabaña sin comer.

-Pues parece que tu estomago dice otra cosa – Dijo ella levantando la cara y mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, aunque su expresión general seguía estando derruida.

Viéndome descubierto y atrapado no me quedo otra más que aceptar la oferta, así que de mala gana entre a su casa. Cruce un pequeño corredor y luego llegue a una pequeña sala de estar, me sorprendió su tamaño considerando el del resto de la casa, me senté en una pequeña mesa que se encontraba en el centro de la estancia y le di un recorrido a la sala con la mirada. Estaba pintada de un color café oscuro y tenía varios retratos familiares colgados en las paredes, no de ellos tenía la foto de Wendy con sus hermanos, me dio un poco de risa y nostalgia verla.

-Espérame aquí, voy a preparar algo – Dijo Wendy para acto seguido entrar en una habitación contigua. Me parece un poco extraña la actitud de Wendy en estos momentos, ojala yo lo hubiera podido llevar de la misma forma cuando pase por eso. Pasaban los minutos y no se escuchaba nada desde la otra habitación, estaba pensando en ir a ver qué pasaba. Por suerte o desgracia para mí eso se cumplió, pues una voz me saco de mis pensamientos diciendo:

-Dipper, ¿me podrías ayudar con algo aquí? – Era la voz de Wendy que venía desde la otra habitación, ¿me pregunto que necesita?. Me levante del asiento y me dirigí hacia la puerta que estaba en la pared. Al momento de abrirla siento como algo se abalanza sobre mí y me rodea el cuello con los brazos.

-¿Qué necesi… - No pude terminar pues sentí como unos labios carnosos se chocaban contra los míos impidiéndome así poder decir palabra alguna. Era Wendy pero, ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto?, después de unos segundos de forcejeo logre separarme de ella.

-Wendy, ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Apenas acabada la frase pude tener una vista completa de ella, un miedo fue creciendo poco a poco en mi interior, ella se encontraba desnuda aferrándose a mí por mi cuello impidiéndome retroceder. Mis ojos se quedaron en blanco, ¿Qué significa esto?, porque ella está haciendo esto?, millones de preguntas cruzaron mi cabeza en ese momento.

-Dipper – Decía con ojos llorosos – Sé que no puedo ser tu novia, pero al menos por esta noche déjame ser una contigo – Su voz se escuchaba quebrada y de sus ojos comenzaban a brotar otra vez unas pequeñas lágrimas.

-Wendy, ¿qué estás diciendo? – Me encontraba sonrojado, era la primera vez que veía a una chica desnuda, intentaba forzosamente romper el abrazo que ella me estaba propinando, pero por alguna razón no conseguía hacerlo.

-Dipper, por favor, estoy dispuesta a entregarme a ti, aunque sea por esta noche – El llanto había vuelto a aparecer en su cara mientras decía eso. No sé qué hacer, no puedo pensar con claridad, ¿Por qué hace esto?

-Wendy, yo… - Decía forcejeando – No puedo hacer esto – Al fin me pude librar de su agarre, en cuanto estuve libre emprendí mi marcha a toda velocidad la puerta de la casa.

-¡Dipper espera! – Le oí gritar mientras salía de la habitación. Su grito era un grito desesperado, una mescla de dolor y sufrimiento que hacían una perfecta armonía de desesperación. No mire atrás, salí de la casa a toda velocidad y corrí sin ninguna dirección alguna. Corrí y corrí hasta quedarme sin aliento, estaba cansado, sorprendido, pero más que todo me encontraba confundido, ¿que tuvo que pasar Wendy estos 5 años para verse obligada a hacer algo como eso? Me pare un momento para recuperar oxígeno y aclarar mis ideas. No sé si fue obra de la providencia o algo más, pero pude ver el lugar en donde me encontraba en ese momento, era el hotel de Rose, al ver la entrada supe lo que debía hacer a continuación.

Entre por la puerta del vestíbulo como una bala y me dirigí lo más rápido que pude hacia el ascensor, este se encontraba abierto y estaba entrando una pareja en él. Casi que por reflejo aparte con un brazo a la pareja y entre en el ascensor, justo en ese momento se cerró la puerta dejando atrás unos gritos de indignación y sorpresa, no perdí tiempo y presione el botón del piso de Rose.

Al momento de abrirse las puertas del ascensor me dirigí a toda prisa hacia la puerta de Rose, al llegar toque la puerta y espere a que abriera. Se tardó unos segundos en responder, al parecer la había despertado, después de unos segundos más por fin se había abierto la puerta.

-¿Si? – Apenas la vi me abalance sobre ella y le proporcione un fuerte abrazo, en este momento necesito estar con ella, necesito escuchar su voz, necesito ver su cara, la necesito a ella.

-¡¿Dipper?!, ¿Qué paso?, ¿Por qué te ves tan alterado? – Su voz su escuchaba preocupada, al parecer la he asustado.

-Rose, te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón – Ahora lo sé, todo resulta obvio, la única chica a la cual realmente amo está aquí, y se llama Rose.

 **Vale, no hago esto muy a menudo, pero esta vez estoy obligado, el tema es el siguiente. Un buen amigo mío que es seguidor de mi historia dijo que podría hacer una mejor, o al menos una que contenga más visitas, así pues, ambos acordamos hacer un "duelo de historias" para saber cuál de los 2 es mejor escritor, habiendo acordado esto pusimos una serie de pautas las cuales subiere más tarde por si les interesa este pequeño duelo, el caso es, que después de varias correcciones por fin fue capaz de subir su primer capítulo. Una de las reglas es que tenemos que tenemos que promocionar la historia del otro al menos una vez, así pues, me he visto en la obligación de realizar algo que me desagrada bastante, el Spam, pero les aseguro que esto solo ocurrirá una vez y que no tengo planeado volverlo a repetir. Habiendo dado ya la explicación de porqué hago esto, aquí está el link a su historia.**

 **s/11738880/1/Tomacorriente**

 **Les pido disculpas por si esto les resulta fastidioso y les agradezco enormemente el que lean mi historia, espero que lo sigan haciendo.**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido deseándoles un muy buen día.**

 **Firma: Andrés Rey.**


	10. Sentimientos

**Gravity Falls no me pertenece, todos los derechos los tiene Alex H.**

 **Sentimientos.**

Me encontraba en la habitación de Rose, ella estaba en la cocina preparando algo de beber, creo que la he asustado un poco… debo calmarme, necesito pensar las cosas con claridad. ¿Por qué Wendy haría algo como eso?, por más que lo piense no tiene sentido, todo este se vuelve más complicado de entender conforme pasa el tiempo, cuando creo responder unas preguntas aparecen otras ocupando su lugar en mi mente, ya no sé qué pensar…pero de algo estoy seguro, y es que amo a Rose, la amo con todo mi corazón, y de eso no hay ninguna duda.

-Perdona la espera – La voz de Rose interrumpió mis pensamientos, ella salía de la cocina con 2 tazas en la mano, después de colocar una de las tazas de chocolate caliente sobre la mesa se sentó al lado mío.

-Gracias – Dije mientras le daba un pequeño sorbo de chocolate.

-y, ¿me vas a contar que te paso?, no sé nada de ti en días y de la nada tocas mi puerta a mitad de la noche con una pinta de haber cometido un asesinato – Su voz se escuchaba alterada, me miraba con unos ojos expectante mientras trataba de analizar todas la facciones de mi cara y deducir que había pasado, de verdad debió haberse llevado un gran susto, me siento mal por hacerla preocuparse por mí.

-Rose... yo… - ¿Por dónde comenzar?, estos días han pasado tantas cosas de manera continua que mi mente apenas si tiene tiempo de procesar los sucesos acontecidos. La repentina aparición de Wendy, su petición de una cita y el hecho de que se me haya confesado esta misma noche. Eso sumado al hecho de haberme ofrecido dormir con ella hace solo unos minutos no hacen más que llenar de confusiones mi cabeza y propinarme una dolorosa migraña. Y ahora para coronar el pastel entro a la habitación de mi novia en mitad de la noche y la hago preocuparse por mí, de verdad que estoy en una situación complicada.

-¿Qué pasa Dipper?, sabes que puedes confiar en mi – dijo con una voz serena mientras me acariciaba los nudillos de la mano, sus facciones se habían relajado, ahora no estaba tan alterada como antes, pero aún se podía notar la preocupación en su mirada, al verla mis defensas cayeron, no puedo mentirle a Rose, no sería lo correcto, merece saber la verdad.

-Rose, la verdad es que…- En ese momento procedí a contarle todo lo que había pasado estos últimos días, y los pensamientos que habían cruzado por mi mente en ese tiempo. Rose me miraba atentamente sin interrumpirme, parecía analizar con cuidado cada palabra que decía, no me podía imaginar lo que iba a hacer una vez terminara de hablar.

-Vaya, parece que has tenido unos días movidos – Decía en un tono de voz melancólico, su expresión parecía vacía, el brillo que tenía sus ojos había desaparecido y ahora solo se podía ver oscuridad, se me retorció el corazón al ver esa escena.

-Rose yo… lamento haber dudado de mis sentimientos por ti, pero ahora estoy seguro de que te amo, te amo desde lo más profundo de mi ser, y prometo que jamás te traicionare – Cerré mis ojos esperando algún tipo de regaño o reprimenda, pero no me espere lo que hiso a continuación.

De la nada comienzo a sentir como unas manos rodean mi cintura por la espalda, eran pequeñas y delicadas, parecía que fueran de una niña pequeña. Abrí mis ojos y gire mi cabeza para ver de quien se trataba. Era Rose, me sorprendí al escuchar lo que me susurro al oído.

-No te preocupes, sé que debió ser difícil para ti, pero me alegro de que me hayas escogido – Dijo en un tono casi inaudible, en ese momento mi corazón dio un brinco, el abrazo de Rose se sentía cálido y lleno de afecto, no me pude contener más. Me pare de la silla y la agarre entre mis brazos para luego besarla, este beso era diferente, por primera vez en todo lo que llevo en Gravity Falls sentí que mis preocupaciones desaparecían, todo es gracias a ella, a la chica que en este momento está en mis brazos, ella es la única a quien realmente quiero, y sé que puedo confiar en ella para lo que sea. Nos continuamos besando hasta quedarnos sin oxígeno, no queríamos separarnos, pero desafortunadamente estábamos obligados a hacerlo.

-Vaya, perece que has vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre – Me dijo con una sonrisa burlona, el brillo de sus ojos había vuelto y ahora parecía más fuerte que nunca. Amo verla así, amo todo de ella, la amo a ella.

-Rose, te amo – Al escuchar eso ella me da un dulce beso en los labios.

-Sera mejor que te termines el chocolate antes de que se enfrié – dijo señalando la taza que se encontraba encima de la mesa.

Me dirigí hacia la mesa para seguir tomando el chocolate, me extrañe cuando vi a Rose dirigirse hacia un estante y sacar un disco de música, era algo viejo y parecía un poco desgastado, pero aun así se notaba que se le había tenido un buen cuidado. Rose coloco el disco en el reproductor de música y luego se sentó en la mesa de nuevo.

-Que buena canción, ¿Cómo se llama? – Pregunte intrigado por la hermosa melodía.

-Amor oscuro de Rivendel… es una de mis canciones favoritas – La canción era relajante, una armonía de acordes suaves seguidos por un repentino aumento de tono, era un deleite para los oídos.

Por alguna razón el ambiente se volvió más tranquilo, se sentía bien estar hay sentado escuchando música mientras bebo chocolate con la persona que más amo en el mundo, puede que suene como una estupidez, pero por un momento sentí que todos mis problemas desaparecían.

-Rose… Me he estado preguntando esto desde hace tiempo, ¿qué te trajo a un pequeño pueblo como Gravity Falls?

Ella me miro extrañada, al parecer le había sorprendido la pregunta, dejo la taza sobre la mesa y se dispuso a contestarme.

-Bueno, a parte de la gira elegí este lugar por una razón en especial. Es uno de los lugares más ricos en historia del país, me pareció una muy buena idea venir a visitarlo al menos una vez y me alegro de haberlo hecho – Esto último lo dijo mientras me dirigía una dulce mirada, no pude evitar ruborizarme un poco.

-¿Así que te gusta la historia? – Dije yo intentando cambiar el tema de conversación, no quiero que Rose me vea rojo como un tomate todo el rato.

-Pues sí, la historia tiene ese toque de atractivo que me intereso desde pequeña, incluso se podría decir que soy una fanática, me emociona el hecho de aprender cosas nuevas y de visitar lugares históricos, esa fue la principal razón que me atrajo a Gravity Falls – Vaya, no me esperaba eso, ¿Rose una amante de la historia?, quien lo habría dicho.

Poco a poco los rayos del sol comenzaron a entrar por la ventana, en ese momento recordé que había pasado toda la noche afuera de la cabaña, seguramente el tío Stan y Mabel han de estar preocupados por mí, aunque me guste mucho estar aquí debo volver, no quiero preocuparles aún más.

-Rose, lo siento, pero tengo que volver a la cabaña, mi familia debe estar preocupada por mí – Dije yo un poco decaído, no quería separarme de ella, pero no tenía opción.

-Oh… ya veo – decía un poco decaída, al parecer ella le gustaba tanto la idea de que me fuera como a mí.

-Prometo que vendré lo más pronto posible – Dije intentando animarla un poco.

-no te preocupes, lo entiendo – Respondió ella mostrándome una cálida sonrisa que me lleno por dentro.

Estaba a punto de irme cuando de repente una voz me detiene.

-Dipper…

-¿Si?

De la nada ella se acerca a mí y me planta un beso en la comisura de los labios – Te amo – Esas palabras rebotaron en mi cabeza, creo que es la primera vez que ella me dice eso, sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba y que mi circulación aumentaba, en este momento me siento como el hombre más feliz del planeta

-Yo también – Le respondí mostrándole mi mejor sonrisa, realmente soy afortunado de tener a alguien como ella a mi lado.

En el camino de regreso a casa no pude evitar pensar en Wendy, ¿Por qué había hecho eso?, esa pregunta azoto mi mente durante todo el viaje.

 **Vale mis queridos lectores, les traigo buenas noticias, ya tengo un horario de subida.**

 **Subiere un nuevo capítulo cada sábado considerando que es el único día que tengo libre (gracias escuela), este horario se mantendrá al menos hasta las vacaciones, en donde subiré capitulo cad días. Realmente me gusta escribir y me gustaría poder hacerlo todo el día, pero desafortunadamente tengo otras obligaciones que atender en mi vida.**

 **Sé que este capítulo fue algo lento y relajado a comparación de lo que he venido escribiendo hasta ahora, pero a veces este tipo de capítulos son necesarios para enriquecer la historia, no todo puede ser una tormenta de emociones y pensamientos.**

 **Bueno, sin más que decir, me despido esperando que les haya gustado el capítulo y deseándoles un feliz fin de semana a todos.**

 **Firma: Andrés Rey.**


	11. El adiós

**Gravity Falls no me pertenece, todos los derechos los tiene Alex H.**

 **Vale, aquí estoy yo, diciendo que solo subiere un capitulo por semana para 5 segundos después subir otro, lógica de Riot my friend.**

 **El adiós.**

Al volver a la cabaña me sentía devastado, no he dormido nada desde ayer y el sueño me está empezando a cobrar factura, abrí la puerta de la entrada esperando poder ir a mi habitación y tener un largo rato de sueño. No me espere que el tío Stan me estuviera esperando en la sala.

-¡Se puede saber dónde estabas! – Dijo alterado, se le notaban las ojeras que traía debajo de los ojos, al parecer se había quedado despierto esperándome.

-Yo… lo siento tío Stan, ocurrieron algunas cosas y… - No sabía que decirle, no podía contarle que Wendy había intentado seducirme y que luego pase la noche en la habitación de mi novia.

-"AH" – suspiro en tono cansino – Escucha muchacho, ya eres una adolescente y eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, pero no preocupes a tu hermana, la pobre se pasó toda la noche en vela preocupada por ti – Aunque dijera eso se notaba que él también había estado preocupado, pero decidí callarme eso.

-Lo siento tío Stan.

-… Está bien muchacho, ahora sube, tu hermana te ha de estar esperando en la habitación – Dijo el mientras me daba una palmada en la espalda y se dirigía hacia su habitación.

Subí las escaleras con dificultad, me encontraba realmente agotado, estos 2 días han sido un ir y venir de emociones sin control, un montón de preguntas azotaban mi mente y cuando creía haber encontrado una respuesta para ellas aparecen otras nuevas para ocupar su lugar, este no está siendo el gran verano que me había imaginado al comienzo de las vacaciones.

Entre a la habitación aun ensimismado en mis pensamientos, simplemente no podía creer lo que me estaba pasando en tan poco tiempo, todo esto es una caos, desearía que las cosas fueran más sencillas.

Después de unos segundos me percate de algo que me devolvió a la realidad, no había escuchado ningún grito de reproche ni nada por el estilo, el tío Stan me dijo que Mabel me estaba esperando aquí, peor donde está.

La respuesta a eso pregunta me llego rápido, comencé a inspeccionar la habitación con la mirada y luego la vi, estaba acurrucada en mi cama abrazando su almohada, al parecer si se había desvelado toda la noche esperándome. No pude evitar tener una sensación de ternura al verla así, tenía puesta su pijama de unicornios la cual ella misma había personalizado, la cama estaba desordenada y la sabana se encontraba por el piso. La levante y arrope a Mabel con ella, seguramente ha de estar tan cansada como yo. Acto seguido me dirigí a su cama, estaba llena de peluches y almohadas, por un momento dude si debía de acostarme o no, pero el sueño no me dejo otra opción más que hacerlo. Fue entonces que me abalance sobre la cama de Mabel y caí rendido ante el cansancio.

No sé muy bien cuanto tiempo estuve dormido, pero me hubiera gustado que fuera más, me despertó un fuerte sonido que venía de la parte baja de la cabaña. Comencé a abrir los ojos con dificultad, los sentía pesados, poco a poco me fui incorporando sobre la cama hasta quedar sentado en ella, me sentía un poco mejor, pero aun así me gustaría poder dormir un poco más, esa idea se desvaneció en cuanto escuche el grito que venia del pasillo.

-¡DIPPER! – Gritaba Mabel mientras había de golpe la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa Mabel, porque estas tan alterada? – Pregunte yo intentando descifrar el comportamiento de mi gemela.

-Es Wendy, dice que va a volver a su ciudad – Al escuchar eso la pesadez de mi cuerpo se desvaneció por completo, ¿Wendy se va?, ¿Acaso es por lo que paso anoche?, más y más preguntas se acumulaban en mi mente con el pasar de los segundos, pero algo es seguro, debo hablar con ella, necesito preguntarle porque hizo lo que hizo.

Me pare de la cama lo más rápido que pude y me dirigí hacia el baño, necesitaba mojarme la cara, eso me despertaría un poco más. Una vez hecho esto baje las escaleras a toda velocidad y fui hacia la entrada de la cabaña, al salir la pude ver hablando con el tío Stan, no se veía muy bien, sus ojos estaban rojos y su cara parecía estar demacrada, seguramente se debió haber quedado llorando después de que me fui, un sentimiento de culpa y tristeza invadió mi cuerpo.

Poco a poco me fui acercando hacia donde estaban ellos, mientras más me acercaba mi ansiedad iba creciendo, mis latidos empezaban a volverse más rápidos y mis orejas comenzaban a tomar un color rojizo, aun después de todo lo que había pasado seguía apreciando a Wendy, y me seguía comportando como un niño pequeño frente a ella. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron por una fracción de segundo, ella aparto la vista rápidamente y agacho la cabeza, como si se sintiera avergonzada por lo que había hecho.

-Dipper, veo que al fin te levantaste. Wendy vino a despedirse, al parecer va a volver a su ciudad esta noche – Dijo el tío Stan al ver que yo me había acercado.

El silencio que se formo era sepulcral, ninguno de los dos decíamos nada, no podíamos, ¿que se supone que digamos en una situación así?, "hasta luego fue un gusto verme de nuevo", tal vez eso hubiera sido lo mejor, pero ninguno de los dos podía decirlo. El tío Stan pareció haberse percatado de ello, porque después de unos segundos hablo:

-Saben, acabo de recordar que deje algo en la cabaña, les daré algo de tiempo para que se despidan – Dijo para acto seguido dirigirse hacia la entrada principal, pude ver como Mabel iba a salir a despedirse pero el tío Stan la detuvo.

-…Wendy – Se me nublaba la mente, no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para esta situación, mis nervios crecían conforme pasaba el tiempo, aumentando así la dificultad de poder hablar con coherencia.

-Dipper… yo… lo siento – Esas palabras me agarraron desprevenido e hicieron que mi cuerpo de estremeciera – Lamento lo que paso anoche, estaba desesperada y… Ahora sé que no estuvo bien hacer lo que hice – Sus palabras sonaban sinceras y llenas de arrepentimiento, pude ver como una pequeña lagrima comenzaba a descender por su mejilla, La tomo de los hombros y ella alzo su mirada hacia mí, sus ojos estaban acuosos y cabellos estaban completamente despeinados, he de admitir que aun con esas pintas me seguía resultando hermosa.

-Wendy, está bien. Sé que debió haber difícil, posiblemente yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en tu posición, pero no tienes que irte por mi culpa, Mabel y los otros están ansiosos por poder pasar tiempo contigo – Ella me mostro una pequeña sonrisa, había dejado de llorar pero sus ojos aun seguían un poco húmedos.

-Lo siento Dipper, pero creo que necesito un tiempo, necesito espacio para pensar las cosas – Dijo ella en un tono decaído, podía sentir el dolor que contenían sus palabras.

-Oh, ya veo. Bueno, espero que puedas volver de nuevo – No sabía muy bien que decirle, me sentía muy mal por ponerla en esa situación, pero por más que quiera no puedo corresponder sus sentimientos, amo a Rose, y eso nada lo va a cambiar.

-Dipper… Antes de irme… ¿Puedo pedirte un último favor? – Sonaba un poco nerviosa, ¿Qué es lo que querrá pedirme?

-Seguro, si esta en mis capacidades hare todo lo posible por hacerlo - De la nadaellame agarra del cuello de la camisa y siento como unos suaves labios carnosos se juntan con los míos, fue un beso pequeño y fugas, pero logro hacer estremecer hasta la última fibra de mi ser.

Mi corazón estallo, mi cerebro está operando a su máxima capacidad para poder procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir, antes de que pudiera decir palabra alguna la voz de Wendy sonó en mis oídos.

-Gracias por todo – Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir corriendo en dirección a la ciudad, estaba confundido, mi cerebro no había terminado de procesar lo que había ocurrido todavía.

Para cuando me di cuenta Wendy ya se había perdido en el horizonte, dejándome parado en frente de la cabaña con un montón de dudas en mi cabeza… y con un ligero ardor en los labios.

-Adiós Wendy…

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo extra.**


	12. Aclaraciones

**Aclaraciones.**

Buen día… lo sé, esperabas un capitulo a que sí, pero desafortunadamente todavía no lo voy a subir, aunque, quien sabe, si todo va bien lo tendrán el mismo día en que lean esto.

En este pequeño "episodio" les voy a dar las razones de porque no he subido el nuevo capítulo y algunas cosas que tengo planeadas para la historia. Las cosas que planee son:

1- Primero y principal, voy a dividir la historia en temporadas. ¿Por qué hago esto y no la coloco seguida como se hace normalmente?, simple, porque cada temporada va a ser distinta a la anterior, eso quiere decir que no todas serán Drama/Romance como lo dice el resumen de la historia, y como no quiero estar cambiando constantemente los géneros decidí dividirlo de esta manera.

2- Ya termino la primera temporada, y por ende quisiera que me dieran su opinión de que les pareció y yo les diré que quería lograr con esta temporada, el objetivo de la temporada 1 era meter a Rose en la vida de Dipper, cosa que creo he logrado. Me gustaría saber su opinión sobre si creen que he logrado mi cometido. Por lo que tengo previsto la historia va durar entr temporadas, aunque esto puede variar.

3- La razón de porque no he subido capitulo es que es el primero de la segunda temporada, quiero que sea algo bueno, por ahora esperen un capítulo más largo de lo normal.

4- Y sé que muchos se lo estarán preguntando ¿Qué podemos esperar de la temporada 2? Hay varias cosas que les puedo decir y otras que no, esas tendrán que saberlas a su tiempo. Entre las cosas que les puedo decir están:

A- Mabel va a tener una fuerte presencia en esta temporada, así que los que se preocupaban de que la iba a dejar por fuera ya se pueden relajar.

B- Seamos honestos, ¿Qué sería Gravity Falls sin misterios?, en esta temporada vuelven los secretos de Gravity Falls y Dipper se verá en la tarea de resolverlos ¿Qué paso con el diario?, la respuesta será revelada aquí.

Eso es todo lo que les puedo decir por ahora, espero que les haya gustado la idea y quisiera saber sus expectativas para la segunda temporada ¿Qué creen que pasara?, me gustaría que respondieran eso.

Bueno, creo que eso es todo lo que quería decirles, espero sus opiniones y especulaciones.

Sin más que decir, me despido deseándoles una feliz semana (Excepto a mis compañeros de clase que van a estar pasando por el Hades como yo)

Firma: Andrés rey.

 **La moral es una jaula creada por las personas débiles.**


	13. Memorias Parte 1

**Gravity Falls no me pertenece, todos los derechos los tiene Alex H.**

 **La historia ocurre antes de los sucesos de nada es lo que parece.**

 **Temporada 2: Discordia.**

 **Memorias Parte 1.**

Me quede enfrente de la cabaña unos minutos más hasta que una brisa gélida me obligo a entrar de nuevo. En estos momentos mi mente está vacía, esa tormenta de pensamientos y emociones que había tenido esta semana ha terminado y ahora lo que queda es una calma sepulcral, aun puedo sentir el ligero ardor de los labios de Wendy, no es como si no supiera porque hizo esto pero… No lo sé, simplemente nada de esto tiene sentido para mí.

Al llegar a la puerta de la entrada me dispuse a abrirla, al hacerlo pude ver cómo me miraban unos ojos preocupados y asustados, era Mabel, nos miramos a los ojos unos segundos y luego aparto su mirada hacia otro lado mientras intentaba disimular una media sonrisa, aunque no lograba conseguirlo.

-Dipper… ¿Te encuentras bien? – Al decir esto su expresión cambio por la de preocupación que tenía hace unos momentos, volvió a posar su mirada sobre mí, parecía que estaba intentando examinar cada facción de mi rostro en busca de algo que me delatara por si llegase a mentir.

-Estoy bien Mabel no hay nada de qué preocuparse – Respondí de forma enérgica mientras le mostraba mi sonrisa más radiante, o al menos, así me hubiera gustado que pasara, pero la realidad es otra.

-Estoy bie… - No pude terminar la frase ya que fui interrumpido de lleno por la voz iracunda de mi hermana.

-¡No te atrevas a decirme que estas bien!, desde que llegamos aquí no has estado más que deprimido o preocupado por dios sabe que, estoy harta de verte así. Dipper, no tienes que cargar con esto solo, déjame ayudarte… ¿O es que acaso no confías en mí? – Las palabras de Mabel me agarraron por sorpresa, estaba alterada, sus ojos estaban cristalinos y su voz se encontraba un poco quebrada después del grito que pego, me sentí mal al verla así, por un momento estuve a punto de decirle todo lo que me había pasado, desde la llegada de Rose hasta la despedida de Wendy, ¡todo!, pero algo me impidió hacerlo, aunque no sé si para bien o para mal.

-Mabel, fue suficiente– Dijo el tío Stan quien al parecer había visto todo desde la cocina y ahora venía hacia donde estamos nosotros (Me pregunto si no me estarían espiando mientras hablaba con Wendy) – Deja de atosigar al pobre chico, de seguro tiene mucho en que pensar – Dijo en un tono serio y autoritario.

-¡Pero…

-Sin peros jovencita, Dipper, sube a tu habitación y lávate la cara, de seguro tendrás cosas en las que pensar, yo me encargare de todo aquí – Volvió a ordenar el tío Stan, me sorprende como a veces llega a actuar como un padre para ambos, sea como sea, me acaba de dar la oportunidad para salir de este problema y aclarar mis ideas.

Pase por al lado de Mabel y comencé a subir las escaleras hacia la habitación, pude sentir su mirada desilusionada detrás mío sin la necesidad de voltearme a verla, pero la ignore, sentí una gran amargura en ese momento, ¿quizás lo mejor hubiera sido contarle todo en ese entonces?, esa es una pregunta a la cual no podre encontrarle respuesta.

Subí las escaleras, me lave la cara y me dispuse a dirigirme hacia mi habitación. Una vez allí una gran cantidad de pensamientos invadieron mi mente, los que hasta ahora habían permanecido en calma se encontraban atacandome con un fervor inquebrable, todas y cada una de las dudas y preguntas que me había hecho estos días comenzaron a atacar de nueva cuenta mi mente haciéndome sentir una gran desesperación, mis latidos cardiacos aumentaban exponencialmente, mi frustración e impotencia crecían cada vez más, no podía aguantar esta tortura.

De improviso lance un golpe con todas mis fuerzas hacia una pared adyacente… Silencio, parece que el golpe funciono para descargar toda la frustración que tenía dentro, los pensamientos y las preguntas se acallaron, al menos por ahora.

Después de unos segundos por fin se desvanecieron todos esos pensamientos, mis latidos comenzaban a normalizarse y mi adrenalina comenzaba a descender. Quizás fue por eso que comencé a sentir un fuerte dolor en la mano, un dolor que poco a poco se fue intensificando.

-¡Oh joder! – Grite mientras apartaba la mano del muro y la sostenía con la otra intentando apaciguar el dolor que sentía en ese momento, después de unos segundos el dolor se había reducido considerablemente, aun seguía presente, pero no en la medida que tenía hace unos momentos.

-Quizás lo mejor sería dormir, tal vez cuando despierte pueda encontrar una solución a todo esto – Me dije a mi mismo.

Me disponía a ir hacia la cama cuando escucho el sonido de algo caerse detrás de mí, por un momento pensé que habría sido algo que tumbe por la potencia del golpe, pero descarte esa idea rápidamente al recordar que en esa pared no se encontraba ni un mísero cuadro colgado, estaba completamente vacía, pero entonces, ¿Qué pudo haber producido ese ruido? Quería ignorarlo he irme a la cama, pero la curiosidad me gano, así que decidí ver de qué se trataba.

Voltee mi mirada y la dirigí hacia la pared en cuestión, se encontraba vacía, no me explico cómo se pudo haber caído algo de ahí, no tiene sentido. Seguí recorriendo la pared con la vista y pude notar algo que se encontraba a los pies de la misma, me acerque para ver de qué se trataba, mi sorpresa al descubrirlo fue inmensa…

-¡El diario 3!, pero como… - Rápidamente me tapo la boca con las manos, espere unos segundos para ver si alguien me había escuchado, al perecer nadie lo había hecho. Aparte las manos de mi boca y deje salir un suspiro de alivio, ahora que sé que nadie me escucho puedo centrarme completamente en responderme esta pregunta ¿Qué hace el diario 3 aquí? Y ¿De dónde había salido? La última vez que lo vi fue hace 3 veranos cuando lo deje por accidente en la cabaña, estuve reprochándome eso por lo que quedo de año. Al volver en las siguientes vacaciones intente buscarlo desesperadamente, pero no pude dar con él, al parecer el tío Stan tampoco sabía que había pasado con él, la desilusión que me invadió en ese momento no la pude superar sino hasta 4 meses después. Y ahora aparece frente a mí como por arte de magia, ¡¿Qué diablos hace aquí?! Aun no logro encontrar una respuesta para eso.

La respuesta a la segunda pregunta fue más fácil de encontrar, volviendo a inspeccionar la pared donde había aparecido el diario pude ver una especie de abertura en el techo, al parecer el diario había caído de allí. Me pareció extraño ver esa abertura, cuando se perdió por primera vez me asegure de buscar en todos los rincones de la cabaña, pero nunca pude dar con la abertura ya mencionada, me pregunto qué hacía ahí, o mejor aún, ¿Quién la había puesto ahí?, podemos agregar eso a la lista de preguntas que me van a estar asolando durante el verano, al menos hasta que encuentre las respuestas de las mismas.

Me quede pensando unos minutos intentando encontrarle explicación lógica a todo esto, aunque fue un intento en vano, al final llegue a la conclusión de que, al menos por hoy, no iba a dar con una repuesta clara.

Decidí entonces, dedicarme a inspeccionar el diario, aunque la mayoría de los secretos escritos en él ya los había descubierto o confirmado con Mabel ya hace algunos años, aún quedaban un par de cosas a las que no les podía encontrar explicación, estaba dispuesto a buscarlas con gran ímpetu las vacaciones posteriores a la pérdida del diario, pero por razones ya mencionadas no pude hacerlo.

Fui pasando una por una las páginas de vitela mientras un montón de recuerdos invadían mi mente al ver aquellos misterios los cuales Mabel y yo habíamos resuelto juntos hace tiempo. Pasaban los minutos y yo no podía salir de mi ensoñación, seguía pasando páginas cuando de repente algo me llamo la atención, era una página la cual tenía escrito algo en marcador rojo, me pareció extraño puesto que el diario estaba escrito en su totalidad por tinta negra, en la página aparecía la imagen de un perro de 3 cabezas. Al verlo me comenzó a dar un pequeño dolor de cabeza, así que decidí quitar mi atención de él y centrarla en el mensaje escrito en marcador, estaba conformado completamente por mayúsculas y quien lo haya escrito parecía tener una letra idéntica a la mía, decidí ignorar esos pequeños detalles y centrarme en el enunciado, ¡ **NUNCA MÁS!,** era lo que tenía escrito el diario.

-¿Nunca más?, me pregunto qué querrá… - De la nada un fuerte dolor empezó a invadir mi cabeza, comenzaban a surgir de mi mente recuerdos que había bloqueado, memorias que había enterrado por mi bien y por el de Mabel, ahora están saliendo a la luz y con ello están haciéndome revivir mis traumas del pasado, no pude aguantar más, a los pocos segundos caí desmayado en el piso de la habitación haciendo que un sonido estridente recorriera toda la cabaña, simplemente era demasiado que asimilar, demasiado que superar…

 **Flasback.**

 **Continuara.**

 **Vale, debo explicar muchas cosas, así que empecemos pronto.**

 **Buen día, tarde o noche (según sea la hora en que leas esto), si eres de los que han estado esperando 2 semanas por el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada y te sientes decepcionado por lo que obtuviste al punto de que ahora sientes dentro de ti un deseo ferviente por asesinarme, déjame decirte que estas en todo tu derecho y lo siento, la historia es esta:**

 **Estas 2 semanas he estado trabajando como un desquiciado intentando poder brindarles un capitulo largo mientras lidio con las dificultades del día a día, después de mucho esfuerzo y sufrimiento logre hacer un capitulo que fácilmente sobrepaso las 8000 palabras, ahora, te estarás preguntando donde esta ese escrito, pues, la cuestión es que tenía pensado subirlo esta mañana, pero dándole un vistazo general desde el punto de vista del lector y no del escritor, me di cuenta de que era la aberración más nefasta que se ha escrito en el planeta tierra, simplemente es algo asqueroso que no merece hacer sufrir a nadie mientras lo lee, por eso déjame disculparme enormemente, pero no permitiré que veas eso.**

 **Siendo estas las circunstancias me vi obligado a hacer algo que me plantee varias veces mientras escribía, y es dividirlo en varios fragmentos y hacer con estos otro arco en la historia, no es una idea que me apetecía mucho realizar puesto que este es el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada y quería que fuera algo épico, pero viendo los resultados que obtuve no me queda otra más que hacer esto.**

 **De nuevo déjame disculparme enormemente por la espera y lamento que este no sea el gran capitulo que esperabas, pero todo esto lo estoy haciendo por el futuro bien de la historia.**

 **Una vez aclarado el motivo por el cual las cosas se tornaron de esta manera, déjame hacerte una pregunta, ¿Qué crees que son esas memorias que tanto dolor le causan a Dipper?, sé que es una pregunta difícil, puesto que puede ser cualquier cosa, pero me gustaría mucho saber sus teorías.**

 **Bueno, sin nada más que decir, me despido deseándote una feliz semana.**

 **Firma: Andrés Rey.**


	14. Memorias Parte 2

**Gravity falls no me pertenece, todos los derechos los tiene Alex H.**

 **Temporada 2: Discordia.**

 **Memorias parte 2.**

 **Flasback.**

 **-¡** Mabel, quítame a este cerdo de encima! – Vocifere yo mientras intentaba apartar al animal de mi camino.

-Oh vamos Dipper, Pato solo quiere jugar contigo – Respondió ella con su típica sonrisa infantil.

Nos encontrábamos en las afueras del pueblo, en medio de un bosque para ser más específicos, estábamos investigando sobre uno de los misterios anotados en el diario, al parecer había una especie monstruo que habitaba en unas cuevas por la parte norte de Gravity Falls, yo al leer sobre esto no pude resistir el llamado de lo desconocido y me dispuse a ir a investigar más afondo sobre ese monstruo en compañía de mi hermana Mabel, pero no me esperaba que ella fuera a traer a Pato consigo.

-¿Me puedes volver a decir porque trajiste a ese animal con nosotros? – Pregunte yo un poco fastidiado por las constantes interrupciones que este hacia a lo largo del recorrido, no sé qué pasaba hoy que al parecer Pato veía algo irresistible en ponerse frente a mí y entorpecerme el paso.

-No es un animal, es Pato, y lo traje porque últimamente has estado como un maniaco por resolver los misterios de ese tonto diario y no he podido pasar tiempo de calidad con el - ¿tiempo de calidad, acaso Mabel sabía lo que significaba calidad?

En cierta forma Mabel no se equivoca, nuestras vacaciones de verano ya casi terminan y poco a poco se está acercando la hora de volver a casa, cosa que por supuesto no me emociona en lo más mínimo. Aún queda una gran cantidad de misterios por resolver y el diario todavía guarda un millón de secretos que esperan ser desvelados, no puedo simplemente esperar 9 meses para estar de vacaciones de nuevo y poder volver a Gravity Falls, mi paciencia y ansiedad no me lo permitirían, así que mientras aún me quede algo de tiempo en este pueblo daré todo de mí para resolver la mayor cantidad de incógnitas y así hacer la espera un poco más llevadera.

-¿Al menos podrías tratar de decirle que no se meta en mi camino?, está haciéndome tropezar – Dije yo un poco enojado por el comportamiento de Pato.

-De acuerdo Dipper, Pato ya no te molestara más – Contesto ella en un tono cansino.

Seguimos caminando por el bosque unos minutos más, a medida que avanzábamos el ambiente poco a poco se comenzaba a hacer más tétrico, más adelante pude divisar una zona del bosque la cual era diferente a las demás, esta se encontraba sumida en la oscuridad debido a que la punta de los arboles hacia casi imposible el paso de luz, se podían escuchar ruidos de diversos animales provenientes de ese lugar y se podían observar, aunque muy levemente, sombras que se movían de un lado a otro sin cesar. No pude evitar tener una ligera sensación de pánico al ver tal escena.

-Ten cuidado y no te separes de mí – Le dije a Mabel mientras me ponía frente a ella y me disponía a entrar a ese lugar. Ella solo asintió con la cabeza y aferro a Pato contra si, al parecer también se encontraba nerviosa por el ambiente de aspecto dantesco.

Una vez preparados nos adentramos en ese lugar, Mabel no se apartaba de mí justo como le había pedido, el ambiente se hacía más y más lúgubre conforme íbamos avanzando, los incesantes sonidos de animales y criaturas desconocidas obligaban a mis sentidos a estar alerta en todo momento y reaccionar por si se acercaba algún peligro. Llevábamos un buen tramo recorrido cuando de repente algo me obligo a reaccionar, fue el grito de Mabel que se encontraba detrás mío, de inmediato gire sobre mí mismo y fui a ver de qué se trataba, la escena que observe a continuación no sé si tildarla de graciosa o estúpida.

-¡Ah!, un insecto, quítamelo, quítamelo – Gritaba Mabel mientras corría en círculos intentando quitarse una oruga la cual se había caído en su cabello.

-Quédate quieta – Le pedí yo mientras sacaba la oruga de su cabello y la colocaba en el suelo del bosque – Es solo una oruga Mabel, no te va a hacer nada – Dije un poco enfadado por el susto que me había hecho pasar, por un momento pensé que era algo grave.

-Lo siento – Contesto apenada mientras sus mejillas tomaban un color rojizo.

-"suspiro", ya no importa, será mejor que continuemos – Le dije yo mientras me disponía a seguir mi camino, ella asintió levemente y se disponía a seguirme, pero algo se lo impidió.

De la nada el suelo donde se encontraba parada se derrumbó dando paso a un hoyo que no parecía tener fondo.

-¡MABEL! – Grite alterado mientras empezaba mi marcha a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba, para nuestra fortuna la pude agarrar de la muñeca justo antes de que callera al infinito vacío.

-¡Dipper! – Me decía con ojos llorosos mientras intentaba sujetarse lo más fuerte posible de mi muñeca.

-¡No te preocupes, no te dejare caer! – Exclame yo en un intento por tranquilizarla y hacerle recobrar la calma.

Poco a poco la fui subiendo, di uso de todas las fuerzas que tenía disponible en ese momento para poder llevarla hasta afuera de ese horrible poso, después de unos segundos de constante forcejeo y un esfuerzo titánico de mi parte la logre subir. Me encontraba agotado, había empleado todas mis fuerzas para lograr subirla, de ninguna manera iba a permitir que cayera a ese horrible vacío.

-¿Te… te encuentras bien? – Pregunte entrecortadamente mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento y las energías.

-Sí, gracias – Respondió ella aun un poco alterada por lo que acababa de ocurrir mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Pato.

Después de unos segundos mis energías volvieron, me levante y me dispuse a examinar el hoyo con más detenimiento, al concentrar mi vista pude ver que, en efecto, este si poseía fondo, pero no era lo que me esperaba. Parecía una trampa mortal creada por un psicópata, en lo profundo del abismo se encontraban diversas estalagmitas esparcidas por todo el fondo, sobre ellas se podían ver numerosos cadáveres de animales en descomposición, unos parecían recientes, pero otros parecían haber caído aquí hace años, un sentimiento nauseabundo comenzó a subir por mi garganta al momento de contemplar aquella escena, tuve que dar todo de mi para no vomitar en ese momento.

-¿Quién habrá hecho algo como esto? – Dije para mis adentros mientras intentaba recuperar un poco la compostura, desde que llegue a Gravity Falls he visto cosas horribles, pero esta imagen salida de los oscuros pensamientos de un lunático superaba con creces a todo lo que había visto con anterioridad.

-¿Dipper…? – Pregunto Mabel extrañada por mi repentino comportamiento.

-No pasa nada Mabel, será mejor que sigamos – Le conteste yo intentando mostrarme lo mejor posible, de ninguna manera iba a permitir que ella viera eso.

Seguimos caminando por el bosque unos minutos más, yo aún no podía apartar mi mente de la horripilante imagen que presencie hace solo unos momentos, Mabel ha de haberlo notado, porque a los pocos segundos me pregunto.

-Dipper, ¿estás seguro que está todo bien? – Dijo ella un poco retraída, los nervios de la caída todavía deben estar afectándole, no puedo decirle lo que vi, debo inventar algo para tranquilizarla.

-Estoy bien Mabel, no te preocupes… Más importante, ¿has pensado ya en qué vas a hacer cuando regresemos a casa? – Pregunte yo con la intención de distraer a Mabel y que olvide su miedo.

-Pues… La verdad es que no lo he pensado muy bien. Me he divertido mucho estas vacaciones, más que cualquier otra que haya tenido… Siento que este verano nos ha hecho acercarnos más como hermanos, en casa apenas si hablábamos y míranos ahora, los gemelos misterio, en busca de los desconocido – Dijo Mabel con una emoción un poco fingida, pero con palabras sinceras. La verdad es que no me había parado a pensar en esto, quizás tenga razón, este verano hemos pasado tiempo de calidad ella y yo, no sé por qué, pero siento que por primera vez hacemos cosas de hermanos "normales" en lo que cabe.

-Dipper…

-¿Sí?

-Te quiero – Esas palabras me hicieron detenerme en seco, voltee mi cabeza y fije mi mirada en ella, tenía una expresión de ansiedad en la cara, parecía que estuviera esperando algún tipo de respuesta por mi parte, una respuesta que nunca llego, este no es el mejor momento para hablar de esto, este bosque es peligroso y no sabemos lo que podemos encontrar en él.

-Sera mejor que sigamos Mabel, no quiero que se nos caiga la noche – Dije yo para luego volverme hacia el frente y continuar el camino, antes de hacerlo pude ver como se le dibujaba un semblante de decepción y tristeza a Mabel, aunque quería decirle algo este no era el mejor momento para hacerlo.

El resto del camino transcurrió en absoluto silencio, nadie decía nada, este silencio sumado al ambiente del bosque solo hacía que mis preocupaciones crecieran más, quería salir de este lugar cuanto antes. Como si mis plegarias hubieran sido escuchadas, a los pocos segundos llegamos al pie de una montaña la cual tenía un agujero en su base.

-Debe ser esta…


	15. Memorias Parte 3

**Gravity Falls no me pertenece, todos los derechos los tiene Alex H.**

 **Temporada 2: Discordia.**

 **Memorias Parte 3.**

-Debe ser esta – Dije yo en referencia a la cueva marcada en el diario.

-… - Mabel no decía nada, simplemente agachaba su cabeza con un semblante oscuro dibujado en el rostro, sentí que debía decir algo, pero por alguna razón las palabras no lograban salir de mi garganta.

Entramos lentamente a la cueva, el ambiente se sentía húmedo y la oscuridad era absoluta, tuve que forzar mi vista para poder distinguir mínimamente las proporciones de la cueva. Después de unos minutos mis ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, esto en vez de hacerme sentir mejor, solo logro que el sentimiento de asco y repulsión que había sentido hace solo unos momentos, volviera a atacarme más fuerte que nunca al ver la cantidad de cadáveres en descomposición que se encontraban desparramados por el suelo, era una escena repulsiva, que hacía que hasta los más fuertes sucumbieran ante aquel espanto. Mabel no pudo aguantar tal horror y vomito de lleno sobre una de las paredes de la cueva mientras caía sobre sus rodillas. De inmediato fui hacia ella y le ofrecí un pañuelo que traía en mi mochila para que se limpiara mientras acariciaba su espalda intentándola hacer sentir mejor, aunque en esta situación dudo que eso fuera posible.

-¿Qué clase de monstruo sería capaz de hacer esto? – Pregunte al aire con miedo, obteniendo como única respuesta un silencio sepulcral y los gemidos de asco de Mabel.

-Creo que será mejor irnos de aquí – Le dije a Mabel una vez se había recuperado, ella solo asintió levemente, la ayude a levantarse y pase su brazo sobre mi cuello para servirle como soporte. Estábamos a punto de salir cuando una pregunta cruzo mi mente, ¿Dónde está pato?

Comencé a buscarlo por todo el lugar con la mirada, al parecer se había separado de nosotros cuando habíamos entrado a la cueva, sabía que no era buena idea traerlo, no debí dejarme convencer por Mabel. Después de unos segundos de búsqueda logre encontrarlo en medio de la caverna, ¿Qué hacía hay?, me pregunte a mí mismo sin llegar a una conclusión clara.

-¡Pato! – Grite yo para atraer la atención del animal, este pareció escucharme puesto que de inmediato se voltio hacia donde estábamos y comenzó a acercarse a nosotros con paso veloz.

De la nada ocurrió un suceso que no podía creer, algo que estaba pasando hay, frente a mis ojos, pero que mi mente simplemente no daba cabida de ello. Mientras pato venia hacia nosotros un horrible animal de proporciones gigantesca se abalanzo en contra de él para acto seguido clavar sus mandíbulas en su barriga arrancándole así una gran proporción de piel y terminando con su vida en el acto. Mi mente se desmorono, mis neuronas estaban dando todo de sí para poder procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir hace unos segundos y lo que está ocurriendo ahora, el animal, que tenía forma de perro con 3 cabezas, se estaba comiendo los intestinos de pato. Mi cuerpo no responde, todos mis sentidos se han apagado, el miedo y el pavor comienzan a esparcirse por cada célula de mi piel haciéndome imposible pensar con claridad, me encontraba en un estado de shock, no podía hacer nada, la frustración, la ira y el miedo iban aumentando conforme miraba la desgarradora escena. De repente el inmundo animal levanta una de sus cabezas y la dirige hacia mí, nuestras miradas cruzaron, sus ojos eran rojos, en contraste con su pelaje que era totalmente negro, sentí que su mirada me penetraba el alma, que veía dentro de mí y buscaba en los lugares más recónditos de mi ser aquellos miedos que ni siquiera conozco, que mi alma estaba siendo absorbida por ese ser salido de las entrañas del mismo infierno. Me encontraba aterrado, sentí que este era el fin, peor al final fue la voz de Mabel la que me hizo despertar de nuevo.

-¡PATO! – Grito ella a todo pulmón con lágrimas en los ojos y voz entrecortada mientras emprendía una carrera hacia la horrible bestia.

-¡Mabel, espera! – Intente detenerla, pero ella se había escapado de mi agarre y corría desenfrenada a intentar socorrer a pato, la bestia había abandonado la tarea de comerse al pobre animal y había centrado su atención en Mabel, quien se dirigía a él con una mescla de furia y dolor. La bestia no se inmuto por la expresión de Mabel y le dio una gran zarpada la cual la envió en contra de las paredes de la cueva, haciendo que callera en el acto.

-¡MABEL! – En ese momento mi cuerpo reacciono, un ataque de testosterona había dado a mi cuerpo la energía suficiente para moverse y luchar contra ese monstruo, todo el miedo que tenia se había transformado en ira incontenida hacia el asqueroso animal, el cual, atraído por mi grito comenzó la carrera para atacarme. Evalué rápidamente la situación, necesitaba un arma, algo con que defenderme del maldita ser antropomórfico que venía hacia mí, recorrí la cueva con la mirada buscando algo que me pudiera ser útil, algo que pudiera cumplir la función de arma o medio defensivo, al final lo encontré, a mi lado, a unos 3 metros de distancia, crecía una estalagmita la cual cumplía perfectamente con mis requerimientos, puse todo mi empeño en partirla sin dañar su punta mientras el animal seguía en su carrera hacia mí, después de un gran esfuerzo logre partirla abalanzando todo mi peso sobre ella, pero en ese momento el animal se me abalanzo encima dispuesto a darme una muerte dolorosa y atroz. Para mi fortuna logre agarrar la estalagmita y dirigir su punta hacia arriba logrando así que la misma se clavara en el corazón de la bestia ayudada por el peso de la misma, sus mandíbulas habían quedado a centímetros de mi cara y hacia un último esfuerzo por propinarme una mordida que acabara con mi vida. Después de unos segundos el animal dejo de moverse y de respirar, su vida había acabado.

De inmediato aparte al can de encima y salí corriendo en dirección a Mabel tropezándome varias veces con los huesos desperdigados por toda la sala.

-¡Mabel, Mabel estas bien! – Exclame mientras me arrodillaba a su lado para comprobar cómo se encontraba, no se veía bien, había recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y estaba comenzando a sangrar – ¡Vamos Mabel, responde por favor! – Dije mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a bajar por mi cara, sentía el corazón oprimido, el aire comenzaba a escaparse de mis pulmones, mi visión se tornó borrosa a causa del llanto… Nada, no había respuesta de su parte, en ese momento una oleada de desesperación invadió mi interior y un sentimiento de culpa comenzó a crecer dentro de mí – Vas a estar bien, no te preocupes,todo va a salir bien **–** Dije yo en un intento desesperado por mantener la compostura, aunque no sé bien si se lo decía a Mabel para intentar aliviarla o me lo decía a mí para poder mantener la poca calma y racionalidad que me quedaba…

 **Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé. Han estado esperando mucho por este capítulo (demasiado para ser honesto). Bien podría decirles todos los problemas que han acontecido en mi vida recientemente, pero eso es algo por lo que todos los escritores pasan y no es excusa para hacer lo que hice, lo único que me queda decirles es que de verdad lamento este retraso y que daré lo mejor de mí para que no vuelva a suceder.**

 **Sin más que agregar, les deseo un buen día.**

 **Firma: Andrés Rey.**


	16. Memorias Parte 4

**Gravity falls no me pertenece, todos los derechos los tiene Alex H.**

 **Temporada 2: Discordia.**

 **Memorias Parte 4.**

De inmediato y cuidadosamente la levante para posicionarla sobre mi espalda y así llevarla a cuestas a la cabaña del misterio, quería salir de ese horrible lugar cuanto antes, no podía permanecer ni un segundo más allí. A los pocos segundos ya me encontraba corriendo como un desquiciado por el espeso bosque, sentía como las piernas me flaqueaban y mi cuerpo me exigía un descanso, pero no podía parar, cada segundo que pasaba la vida de Mabel tenía más posibilidades de desaparecer, ¡no me iba a detener!, debía seguir por el bien de ella, no me importa lo que mi cuerpo pida, ¡ya no me importa nada!, lo único que importa ahora es ponerla a salvo, y no me voy a detener hasta conseguirlo, con ese pensamiento en mente seguí corriendo. No sé muy bien cuanto tiempo tomo para poder llegar a la cabaña del misterio, pero eso era lo que menos importaba, me abalance sobre la puerta de la cabaña del misterio y la comencé a tocar desesperado con una mano mientras que con la otra sujetaba por las piernas a Mabel para evitar que se callera, a los pocos segundos el tío Stan abrió la puerta.

-¡Pero se puede saber quién…

-¡Stan, ayuda por favor, Mabel está en problemas! – Exclame desesperado y con el poco aliento que me quedaba, una expresión de espanto se dibujó en la cara de Stan al ver a Mabel sangrando sobre mi espalda.

-¿Pero se puede saber que paso? – Pregunto él un poco trastornado, parecía que aún no había terminado de asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

-¡NO HAY TIEMPO PARA ESO! – Grite al borde del colapso, no podía aguantar mucho más.

-Sí, claro… súbela al auto, la llevaremos a un hospital – Dijo él mientras buscaba desesperadamente las llaves en el interior de la cabaña y quitaba el seguro del auto para poder entrar.

Abrí la puerta trasera del coche y posicione a Mabel suavemente en el asiento mientras para luego sentarme a su lado mientras el tío Stan entraba frenético al coche y daba todo de sí para hacer arrancar el motor.

-Vamos preciosa, no me falles ahora – Dijo el para segundos después lograr encender el auto y pisar el acelerador a fondo mientras se dirigía en dirección al hospital más cercano.

-Todo va salir bien Mabel, no te preocupes – Decía yo con la voz entrecortada mientras apretaba fuertemente una de sus manos, temía lo peor, temía que por mi culpa Mabel no pudiera salir de esta, ella siempre me ha apoyado desde que llegamos a Gravity Falls, no quiero que por mi culpa ella no pueda realizar todas las cosas que se proponía para el futuro, no quiero perderla. Al momento de pensar en eso un gran vacío inundo todo mi ser asiéndome sentir un temor y remordimiento insufribles, las punzadas en mi pecho se estaban comenzando a tornar insoportables y a cada segundo se me hacía más difícil poder respirar, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a derrumbarme, quería esconderme, quería huir de todo eso, no quería seguir sufriendo, pero no podía hacer eso, debía ser fuerte, debía mantenerme firme por mi bien y por el de Mabel.

Al momento de llegar a la entrada del hospital el tío Stan y yo bajamos cuidadosamente a Mabel del coche y nos dirigimos hacia el interior del recinto, cruzamos corriendo los pasillos como si nuestra vida dependiera de ello, solo que en este caso no era nuestra vida la que estaba en juego, era la de Mabel. Llegamos al final de un largo corredor donde se podía ver el letrero de emergencias encima de una puerta corrediza, de inmediato unos doctores se acercaron a nosotros para ver qué pasaba.

-¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto uno de los doctores que se habían acercado, al momento de ver a Mabel su expresión cambio a una más sombría.

-La niña ha recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza – Dijo el tío Stan al momento en que depositaba a Mabel en una camilla que habían traído las enfermeras.

-Preparen el quirófano, revísenla para ver si no tiene ninguna otra lección – Ordeno el doctor a las enfermeras mientras estas cumplía diligentemente cada uno de sus mandatos.

-Por favor… salve a mi hermana – Dije yo intentando contener el llanto que se estaba comenzando a formar de nuevo en mi cara.

-Haremos todo lo posible – Respondió para luego dirigirse rápidamente al quirófano y comenzar a tratar a Mabel.

Los segundos parecían horas y la desesperación invadía cada vez más mi ser, nos encontrábamos en la sala de espera, ya hacia un tiempo que Mabel había entrado al quirófano y la espera no daba señales de terminar pronto. Yo me encontraba sentado en una silla con la cabeza gacha y la mirada perdida, me encontraba en una especie de trance, no podía dejar de preocuparme. Cada segundo que pasaba era una tortura para mí, las dudas sobre si Mabel se encontraría bien comenzaban a crecer y tomar cada vez más terreno en mi cabeza, ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ir a esa maldita cueva? me reprochaba a mí mismo a cada minuto que pasaba, estaba destrozado, la mera idea de perder a Mabel hacia que se formara un nudo en mi garganta y que sintiera un dolor inaguantable dentro de mí. Pasaron 3 horas hasta que por fin el doctor que nos había recibido salía del quirófano, de inmediato me apresure a su encuentro para preguntarle sobre el estado de Mabel.

-Doctor, ¿Cómo se encuentra? – Pregunte yo al borde del colapso, no sé si estoy preparado para la respuesta que me pueda dar.

-Ella está fuera de peligro– Al momento de escuchar esas palabras una calma gloriosa inundo cada fibra de mi ser, deje salir un fuerte suspiro de alivio – Pero… - La calma que había sentido segundos atrás había desaparecido tan rápido como había llegado, el miedo comenzó a apoderarse de nuevo de mi alma.

-¡¿Pero qué?! – Pregunte yo alterado atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes.

-Sera mejor que lo vean por si mismos – Dijo para luego llevarnos a la habitación a donde habían llevado a Mabel mientras hablábamos, al momento de entrar mi corazón se paralizo.

-Ma… Mabel – Dije yo cohibido mientras me comenzaba a acercar a la cama en donde estaba. Se encontraba en un sueño profundo, su cara se veía apacible y serena, parecía que estuviera echa de porcelana – Mabel – volví a decir – Mabel soy yo, soy Dipper, tu hermano – No respondía, en ese momento me comencé a preocupar.

-Tu hermana ha sufrido una fuerte contusión en la cabeza y ha caído en coma – Dijo el doctor mientras agarraba la carpeta que se encontraba frente a la cama de Mabel.

-¿Qué? – Pregunte yo incrédulo – No, no puede ser, no puede pasar esto – Decía yo mientras las lágrimas que me estaba esforzando en contener comenzaban a caer sin control por mi cara.

-No sabemos cuánto tiempo va a estar así, en el peor de los casos puede que nunca llegue a despertar – Decía el doctor con la mirada vacía.

-No… esto no puede pasar, ella tiene que despertar, dentro de poco vamos a volver a la ciudad, ella tiene que ir a la escuela, ¿Qué pasara si no puede asistir un año?, siempre hemos estado juntos, no quiero separarme de ella – Chillaba yo mientras mis llantos se comenzaban a hacer más fuertes al punto de inundar toda la habitación.

-Lo siento – Se limitó a contestar el médico.

-Por favor Mabel, tienes que despertar, tenemos que regresar a casa juntos, no puedo estar sin ti, por favor, no me dejes solo… yo también te quiero – Esboce yo entrecortadamente en un intento inútil por hacer reaccionar a Mabel.

-Vámonos chico, no podemos hacer nada por ella – Dijo el tío Stan con la voz quebrada, a él también le dolía verla en esta situación.


	17. Memorias Parte 5

**Gravity Falls no me pertenece, todos los derechos los tiene Alex H.**

 **Temporada 2: Discordia.**

 **Memorias Parte 5.**

Habían pasado ya 2 semanas desde que ocurrió el incidente, durante ese tiempo mi cabeza solo tenía un pensamiento en mente, ¿Cómo puedo ayudar a Mabel?, la culpa y el dolor se habían hospedado en mí y me afectaban hasta tal punto que me costaba conciliar el sueño por las noches, me sentía vacío, un alma errante la cual fue condenada a vagar por la tierra como castigo por haber lastimado a la persona que más quería. Debí haber previsto esto, debí haberlo evitado, ¡debería ser yo quien este en esa cama y no… Mabel.

-Lo siento – Dije yo con la voz quebrantada - lo siento mucho Mabel, sé que no he sido el mejor hermano, que he sido un pesado y en estúpido muchas veces, sé que te he causado dolor. Y aun así tú siempre me sonreías, siempre me animabas cuando estaba mal, desde pequeños ha sido así y ahora… ahora no estas. Te extraño mucho Mabel, quiero que volvamos a estar juntos, que volvamos a jugar y a divertirnos como en los viejos tiempos – Mabel se encontraba recostada sobre una cama de hospital conectada a un montón de instrumentos médicos, se hallaba débil e inerte sobre el colchón, cada vez que la veía en ese estado podía sentir como una parte de mi alma se partía en pedazos, era una tortura constante – De verdad lo lamento, yo solo quiero… quiero que estés conmigo, te necesito – Esboce con dificultad mientras tomaba la mano de Mabel y la apretaba contra mi frente, podía sentir como lentamente una lagrima comenzaba a bajar por mi mejilla.

-Sr. Pines… Lo lamento, pero la hora de visitas se ha acabado – Dijo una enfermera la cual acababa de entrar al cuarto.

-Adiós Mabel… Por favor recupérate pronto – Pronuncie mientras me secaba las lágrimas y me levantaba con rumbo hacia la puerta.

Avanzaba lentamente por el largo corredor del hospital, el sufrimiento y la impotencia atacaban todo mi ser mientras yo trataba de mantener la compostura y no quebrantarme. Nunca imagine que me haría tanta falta Mabel, con el tiempo ella llego a formar una parte importante de mi vida, y ahora que no está, siento como si me faltara algo, como si estuviera incompleto. El sentimiento de soledad nunca había estado tan presente en mi vida como ahora, cada minuto que estoy sin Mabel es un martirio constante, necesito de ella, la necesito a mi lado.

-¡Sr. Pines! – Pronuncio un grito a mis espaldas, al darme vuelta pude ver como la enfermera que vi hace poco se acercaba corriendo, parecía estar muy agitada por alguna razón.

Llego hasta mí y descanso unos segundos para recuperar el aliento, cuando ya se había recompuesto comenzó a pronunciar:

-Sr. Pines, es su hermana – En ese momento pude sentir como mi corazón se detenía, ¿Qué pasa con Mabel?, ¿Le ha sucedido algo?, mi mente comenzó a estructurar los peores escenarios posible, cada uno peor que el anterior, las gotas de sudor comenzaban a descender por mi frente mientras que poco a poco se hacía más la ansiedad por saber que pasaba, el pensar que algo malo le pudiera haber pasado… Es demasiado para mí – Ha despertado.

Corrí apresuradamente por los pasillos del hospital hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación en donde se encontraba Mabel, sentía mi pulso acelerado y mi respiración agitada por la carrera que acababa de realizar, al estar de frente a la puerta una ansiedad mordaz recorrió todo mi cuerpo, necesitaba ver a Mabel, necesitaba asegurarme de que ella estuviera bien. Rápidamente dirigí mi mano hacia la perilla de la puerta dispuesto a entrar en la habitación, pero antes de girarla otra preocupación invadió mi mente ¿Qué pensara Mabel acerca de lo que paso?, me pare en seco, la sola idea de que ella quede trastornada por lo que paso es… es demasiado para mí, no sabría cómo actuar ¿Qué se supone que le diga?, no es como si simplemente pudiera entrar y saludarla como si nada hubiera pasado, ¿Qué debería hacer?, esa es la pregunta que me atormenta en estos momentos.

Me quede unos minutos más en frente de la puerta mientras mi mente se debatía entre sí debería entrar o no. Al final, decidí que lo mejor sería dar cara al asunto, aunque con ello me arriesgue a confirmar los horribles pensamientos que atormentan mi mente en estos momentos.

Poco a poco fui girando la perilla de la puerta y la fui empujando lentamente, podía sentir como el miedo se estaba apoderando de mí, al punto de que por un momento estuve tentado a correr y salir huyendo, pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso, la puerta ya estaba abierta.

Al entrar a la habitación pude ver a una Mabel afligida, su mirada se encontraba vacía y perdida en el horizonte, sentí una fuerte punzada en el corazón la cual casi me hace caer al suelo, me destrozaba verla así. Me quede parado en la puerta unos segundos más hasta que por fin ella percato en mi presencia y dirigió la vista hacia mí, nuestros ojos se cruzaron, en ese momento pude sentir en carne viva por lo que ella estaba pasando, no había necesidad de palabras, su mirada expresaba claramente el dolor que habitaba en esos momentos en su corazón. Me sentí vacío, por un momento pareció que todas las razones para seguir luchando desaparecieron, y que solo había lugar para la **desesperación**. No pude aguantar más, rápidamente corrí hacia ella para proporcionarle un abrazo, necesitaba reconfortarla, necesitaba demostrarle que no se encontraba sola.

-Mabel… yo… Lo lamento, jamás quise que pasara esto – Pronuncie yo en un hilo de voz intentando con todas mis fuerzas bloquear el llanto que amenazaba con desbordarse en cualquier momento.

Ella correspondió el abrazo mientras poco a poco las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por su cara, era notorio el dolor por el que estaba pasando, el sentimiento de impotencia comenzó a aflorar en mí y me hizo sentir como la criatura más despreciable del planeta. Todo esto había sucedido por mi culpa, si no me hubiera obsesionado jamás con los misterios nada de esto hubiera pasado, Mabel y yo podríamos haber disfrutado de un verano normal y tranquilo si tan solo no hubiera encontrado el diario, si tan solo no hubiéramos ido a esa cueva, si tan solo… si tan solo hubiera una manera de reparar mi error. Ahora lo único que puedo hacer es quedarme junto a Mabel e intentar animarla, aunque no sé de qué manera hacerlo…

Pasaron los días y Mabel no mostraba signos de mejoría, se encontraba tan afligida que apenas si podía probar bocado alguno, sus ojos se veían vacíos y se podía apreciar en ellos un profundo sentimiento de soledad y desesperanza, la sonrisa alegre que siempre había caracterizado a Mabel había desaparecido, y ahora no parecía más que un lejano sueño… No sé cuánto tiempo pueda aguantar esto, el verla en este estado no hace sino más que aumentar el sentimiento de culpa e impotencia que en este momento alberga cada rincón de mi alma, me siento despreciable, ¿De qué me sirven todos mis logros hasta ahora?, ¿De qué me sirven todos los estudios que he realizado desde que llegue a este maldito pueblo?, ¡¿De qué me sirve ser el supuesto chico más listo de la clase… De que me sirve todo eso, si cuando la persona más importante para mí está en problemas no encuentro la manera de ayudarla… No sé qué se supone que debería hacer, ahora todo… todo carece de sentido, lo único que quiero ahora es ayudar a Mabel, devolverle esa sonrisa que portaba siempre, esa alegría que desbordaba desde que salía el sol hasta que se ocultaba. Quiero ayudarla, ¡debo encontrar la manera de reparar este error o si no… o si no será el fin, para ambos.

Después de unas semanas el hospital decidió dar de alta a Mabel, a pesar del estado en que se encontraba los doctores tomaron la decisión de dejarla ir, pensaron que, si se quedaba más tiempo en el hospital, era muy poco probable que su condición fuera a mejorar, por eso decidieron dejarla ir a casa, un ambiente más conocido aumentaría las posibilidades de que se recuperara, y la ayudarían a superar los traumas que carga consigo en estos momentos, o al menos, eso era lo que ellos creían. Ya nos habían advertido de antemano al tío Stan y a mí que siempre tuviéramos un ojo vigilante sobre ella, que no la dejáramos sola y que hiciéramos todo lo que estuviera a nuestro alcance para intentar mejorar la condición de Mabel… aunque para este punto esas advertencias están de sobra, hare todo cuanto pueda por ayudar a Mabel, aun si tengo que pasar el resto de mi vida intentándolo, no la dejare sola, no dejare que ella vuelva a pasar por esta situación de nuevo, me jugare mi vida si es necesario con tal de proteger el bienestar de Mabel, y de este modo… tal vez pueda redimirme por mis acciones.

-Asegúrate de no mostrarle esa expresión a Mabel cuando salga por esa puerta – Dijo la voz del tío Stan la cual me hizo salir de mis cavilaciones.

Nos encontrábamos parados frente a la puerta del hospital esperando a por Mabel, eran alrededor de las 11 de la mañana y el calor se hacía presente en todo el pueblo. Los doctores habían dicho que viniéramos a buscar a Mabel alrededor de esta hora para llevarla a casa.

-¿Crees… crees que ella vaya a estar bien? – Le pregunte al tío Stan, haciendo todo lo posible por mantener mi preocupación y sufrimiento a raya, y no sonar demasiado alterado por todo lo que estaba pasando. No podía mostrarme débil frente a Mabel, si quería tener al menos una oportunidad de ayudarla, debía ser fuerte, por los dos.

El tío Stan poso su vista sobre mí unos instantes, parecía estar estructurando mi expresión y teorizando sobre qué es lo que podría estar pasando por mi cabeza, al cabo de unos segundos respondió.

-No lo sé – Dijo entre suspiros mientras se acomodaba la corbata que tenía atada al cuello y se desabrochaba uno de los botones de su camisa a causa del calor que en ese momento estaba golpeando a todo el pueblo.

-Dipper… - Comenzó a esbozar el tío Stan con un tono de vos apagado y melancólico.

-¿Si? – Respondí expectante, atento a lo que el tío Stan fuera a decirme.

-Si Mabel no logra salir de esta… creo que lo mejor sería internarla en un psiquiátrico – Repetí esas palabras una y otra vez en mi cabeza, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Internar a Mabel en un psiquiátrico?, ¿es que el tío Stan ha perdido el juicio?

-¿Estas… estás hablando en serio tío Stan? – Aun seguía sin creérmelo, ¿Cómo es posible siquiera que el tío Stan pudiera pensar en algo así?, simplemente es una locura, Mabel y yo hemos estado juntos desde siempre, ¿y ahora quieren separarnos?, no lo permitiré, hare hasta lo imposible por salvar a Mabel, no permitiré que la aparten de mi lado.

-Dipper, sé que esto debe ser duro para ti, pero debes entender. En este momento Mabel está en un estado muy delicado, y francamente no creo que nosotros.

-¡No lo permitiré!, no dejare que separen a Mabel de mi lado. Tío Stan, lo que dices simplemente no tiene sentido, de verdad estás pensando en enviar a Mabel a una habitación acompañada de locos por años, ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá ella?

-Dipper, comprendo cómo te sientes, pero en esta situación lo mejor que podemos hacer por ella es buscarle ayuda profesional, nosotros no podemos…

-No, no, no, ¡No lo permitiré!, no dejare que condenes a Mabel a una vida de sufrimiento, hare hasta lo imposible por ayudarla. Tío Stan por favor, dame una oportunidad, prometo que la ayudare a recuperarse, pero por favor… No la apartes de mí, no creo poder seguir sin ella – Dije yo al borde del llanto, no podía soportar la idea de una vida sin Mabel, pensar que toda esta situación se había desencadenado por mi culpa solo hacía que el dolor de mi corazón creciera, no quería separarme de Mabel, quería que volviéramos a casa juntos, como hermanos, no quería alejarme de ella, no lo permitiría.

-…

En ese momento la entrada principal del hospital se abrió y de ella salió Mabel en silla de ruedas junto a una enfermera. Se veía peor de lo que pensaba, su cara había perdido color y había bajado peso a causa de la falta de apetito, me destrozo el verla así. Poco a poco las lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir desde mis parpados mientras que se me comenzaba a formar un nudo en la garganta, dificultándome bastante el acto de respirar. Me quede petrificado al verla, lentamente ella comenzó a alzar su vista y la poso sobre mí, de nuevo volví a sentir en mi piel el dolor y sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando Mabel, y, como la anterior vez, no pude hacer nada más que correr entre sollozos a abrazarla, necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba demostrarle que no estaba sola, que podía contar con alguien, que ya no tenía por qué sufrir más.

Duramos unos minutos abrazados hasta que lentamente me comencé a separar de ella y, limpiándome las lágrimas de mi cara, le dije:

-Ven Mabel, vamos a casa – Articule esas palabras mientras forzadamente le mostraba mi mejor sonrisa y me colocaba detrás de la silla de ruedas para llevarla al carro, me era difícil permanecer optimista en esa situación, pero debía ser fuerte, por el bien de ambos.

 **Volví (se esconde tras un muro buscando refugiarse de las balas de escopeta con las que lo están atacando), esperen, esperen, alto al fuego. Sé que me he tardado un siglo en actualizar y que ya todos pensaban que esta historia había quedado inconclusa, pero la verdad es… que me daba pereza escribir (los lectores se lanzan al ataque contra Andrés en busca de su cabeza por hacerlos esperar tanto) Esperen, esperen, si me matan jamás sabrán que hizo Dipper y que paso con Mabel (Grito Andrés en un último intento por salvar su vida. Los lectores, ante estas palabras, se pararon a reflexionar sobre si debían o no dejarlo vivir, al final decidieron que, por muy h********* que Andrés sea, es buen escritor, y que si estaban hay era porque querían saber cómo sigue la historia, cosa harto difícil de lograr si lo asesinaban, así que lo dejaron libre, pero el resentimiento que se había formado en sus corazones no se borraría tan fácilmente).**

 **Bien, ahora que ya todos nos hemos tranquilizado, tengo algunas cosas que decir:**

 **1- Aunque parezca una broma no lo es, de verdad deje de escribir porque tenía pereza, ciento que si las historias no se hacen con motivación quedaran vacías y solo serán una más del montón, por ende espere hasta estar de ánimos para continuar escribiendo. Además, ¿Prefieren una historia semanal sin corazón y con una trama y redacción paupérrima, o una historia hecha con ganas que salga cada tanto?, yo la verdad, por muy duro que sea para mí, elegiría la segunda.**

 **2- Como bien dije no he escrito en un tiempo, así que puede que haya perdido "el toque", por decirlo así. Si notan algún error o fallo que posea el capítulo les agradecería que me lo dijesen.**

 **3- ¡Elice, ¿Qué me has hecho?!, he de aclarar algo, esta historia no es pinecest, el amor entre Dipper y Mabel no va más allá del fraternal… aun sabiendo esto no puedo evitar pensar lo que algunos de ustedes seguramente pensaron, pero debo decir que eso no pasara… al menos no en esta historia.**

 **4- Si corremos con suerte y no me entra otro ataque de flogeritis aguda, el siguiente capítulo será el último de la saga Memorias, ¿que habrá hecho Dipper para reparar el daño cometido?, ¿que pasara con Mabel?, ¿es el gusano que se enredó en el cabello de Mabel la pieza clave para todo esto?, todo esto y más en Memorias parte… parte… ¿cuantas partes llevo ya?, se me alargo demasiado como para estar pensado contarlo en 3 capítulos en un inicio.**

 **5 – Solo una cosa por si creen que el comportamiento de Dipper discrepa mucho con lo narrado anteriormente en la historia, recuerden que en este momento tiene 12 años, y por ende no tiene la madures que tendrá dentro de algunos años, y cosas que en ese momento no haría ahora, que es más joven, si las hace.**

 **Por ultimo un agradecimiento especial a** **Oalexvlogs** **, el cual, gracias a un video suyo, me motivo a continuar escribiendo.**

 **En fin, esto fue todo, sin nada más que decir me despido deseándoles una feliz semana.**

 **Firma: Andrés Rey.**

 **P.D: Algo que me falto mencionar. Otra razón por la cual deje de escribir fue porque no recibía reviews de parte suya, y esto me hizo pensar que no les interesaba la historia (aunque eso no fuera cierto). Así que, para evitar que esto vuelva a suceder, comenzare a pedir reviews por capitulo. Tranquilos, no tengo pensado pedir 100 reviews en cada capitulo ni nada por el estilo (aunque eso no estaría mal), por ahora me conformo con 3 reviews por capitulo, de esta manera sabre que si les interesa la historia y que quieren leer como continua. Espero que comprendan mis motivos y me apoyen en este pequeño favor que les pido (No hay nada peor para un escritor que creer que su obra no le gusta a nadie).**


End file.
